The Baddest of Love
by clumsygirl17
Summary: Mafia and love? Do they even go together? Can they even go together or it is too much to handle? EXB Now with a full story. R&R DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!!! Here we go. For all of those who were waiting for this, it's finally here!!!!**

**Yes, I know I'm being a little to enthusiastic but hey in my defense I am happy to**

**continue one of the story I like the most. The first 7 chapters will be the original**

**one but starting with the eight it will be all mine =).**

**Well as everybody knows I don't own Twilight, but I'm close to owning my**

**own Edward and what that happens everything will be mine muahahaha **

***opps!* sorry I got carried away**

I knew I shouldn't have. It was something that my gut was telling me to leave alone, but my feet wouldn't listen. So, I continued walking.

The music was beautiful. A soft melody ringing through out the hallways. A slow, small, sad tune. It broke my heart, but at the same time it made me want to sway to its tune.

I couldn't leave it be. I must find the composer. The person to write such a piece. I had so many questions for them. What was its name? Who was it written for? What could have happened to make the composer so…miserably sad, as to write this song? And the other emotions. There were many, almost too many to describe. Fear, sadness, secretiveness, and the over-powering feeling of love. It weaved in and out of the song. Shadowing some of the other tunes, but at the same time, enhancing them.

I made my way through the halls. Why hadn't I ever heard this before?

There! Finally. The last door, at the end of the hallway was slightly open. And the slow sad tune was coming from there.

Pressing myself against the wall, I peeked through the crack in the doorway. I nearly gasped at what I saw.

It was Edward. Edward Masen. My heart jumped into my throat. He was bent over the piano, his eyes closed, and such emotion on his face. His eyebrows were scrunched together, forming a line that just begged to be smoothed out by my fingers. His fingers ran across the keys, and when they reached a particularly happy part in the song, they seemed to linger longer than necessary. His mouth also quirked up into his famous crooked grin, and I swear I swooned a little.

He was in one of the free guest rooms in the mansion of a house we lived in. There was a nice, sleek, black piano. The room really wasn't that big, I think it was the smallest bedroom in the whole house. Painted a light green, with furniture to match. Besides the piano, I'm pretty sure that the biggest thing in the room was the king-sized bed on the opposite side of the room.

I opened the door a little farther, just enough so that I could squeeze into the room. As quietly as I possibly could be, I tip-toed over behind Edward. There wasn't even a piece of sheet music in front of him. I smirked; he really was perfect in almost every way.

His untidy scruff of bronze hair was—as usual—sticking up in every place imaginary. I could practically see his emerald green eyes beneath his lids, deep enough to search into your very soul, concentrating on the music he was creating.

I closed my eyes, and swayed along to the music. It was several minutes before the song slowly drifted off into the silence. My eyes snapped open once it was quiet. I heard Edward sigh before he stood up, but he didn't turn around.

"Don't stop." I didn't realize that I had said it before the words had slipped out of my mouth.

He whipped around, almost inhumanly fast. Shock was clear in his clear green orbs. "Bella? How?" He looked around the room. "How did you get in here without me hearing you?" He looked so cute when he was confused.

Yes, I had called Edward Masen cute. I admit it. Just, not out loud. I had long accepted the fact that Edward was a thief, and worked for the Mafia that my father had started. Besides being a thief, I also knew that he had murdered. More than once. But it was for the good of the world. Edward would never bring harm to anyone that wasn't evil in everyway.

At least, he wouldn't harm anyone intentionally who was innocent. But, he hurt me all the time. I knew I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. Anyone who knew him cared deeply for him. He was a great guy, and he didn't deserve to have to be a murderer. But it was a life style that I doubt he chose, seeing as him not being part of our little "family" would be dangerous to him and us.

I gave him a small smile. "Are you forgetting who my father is? _And _who taught me how to become the stealthy woman I am?" I couldn't help it. Teasing always was the major form of speech we took upon each other.

He chuckled. "Of course. How how could I forget? He's the man responsible for bringing _you_ into this world." He bent his head down slightly as he said this, trying to drill in the joke, squinting his eyes slightly also.

I took a step closer to him. "Why, Edward Masen! You act as if that's such a horrible thing!" I noticed that our voices were getting much quieter than they had started out as.

His only response was one-worded. "Never." He practically whispered the word.

It took me a second to realize that our faces were just inches apart. He seemed to notice it at the same exact moment I did. Or maybe he knew before, because when I glanced up at his eyes, I saw that they weren't focused on me. Well, they were, but it wasn't my eyes he was looking at. His gazed was trained on my lips and my lips only.

I could almost feel my breath hitch and my own gazed trailed down to his lips. They looked so inviting. They looked soft, and pink. I let my tongue peek out and let it wet my mouth just the tiniest bit. Since my gaze was on his mouth, I could almost see his _own_ breath hitching.

Before I could register what was happening, Edward's hands grabbed the back of my head and brought it to his. His lips moved against mine with such fever that it made my knees weak with pleasure. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. I couldn't have been more shocked. Edward, the Edward Masen, was kissing me. Me! Bella, nothing special, Swan. I must either be dreaming or dead, because this was heaven. This didn't feel like a dream though. It was too real. I could really feel him kissing me, and I never wanted him to stop.

I was just about to start kissing him back, show him all the love that I had been harboring since we had met, but I didn't get the chance to. Because at that moment, he released me. In a way. He still kept his hands in my hair, but his lips no longer touched mine.

He was breathing hard, but so was I. His glorious eyes had somehow managed to turn about four shades darker.

Just as fast as he had turned around earlier, his hands were out of my hair and he was about three steps back when I was coherent enough to recognize his movements. "I-I-I'm so sorry, Bella. I don't know what over-came me. I-I-I-I" he seemed so flustered. Did he regret it? I know I didn't. But, all I could do was stare at him like an incompetent idiot. He took a deep breath, and he suddenly seemed so much more nervous. "This isn't how I planned on telling you. But then again, I don't think I ever planned on telling you…" he mused for just a second, before snapping himself out of it. "Okay, here it goes. Bella, I love you." He closed his eyes, as if preparing himself for a major onslaught. It didn't come. He started rambling on again. Something about how he never intended for this to happen. Once again, he looked absolutely adorable when he was nervous. Hell, this boy was handsomely over-dosed. He looked good doing everything.

"Edward!" I had to stop him before he dug himself into a nervous puddle of goo. He stopped, just like I knew he would. He was too much of a gentleman to ignore a lady like me. But, after his name, I didn't say anything else. I simply walked over to where he was, and I could swear I saw him cringe. He thought I was going to slap him! I almost laughed at his thinking. Almost. I wasn't in the mood to giggle right now.

I moved right up to him until I was just barely touching him, chest to chest. Without thinking about it too much, or the consequences of what could happen, I wrapped my arms around his neck, stood on tip-toe, and pressed my lips against his. At first he just stood there, too shocked to do anything. I had kept my eyes open, just in case he suddenly had a change of heart and pushed me away. But what I saw made me smile. Edward's wide eyes went down when he realized what was happening. And they even rolled into the back of his head as he closed his lids once more. His arms snaked their way around my hips, pulling my closer to his body, until we were practically molded together. We seemed to fit, like two puzzle pieces coming together for the first time.

Our lips slid against the others so perfectly I almost cried. And to say I was shocked when I felt the tip of his tongue poke out of his mouth and slide across my lips was the understatement of the century. I am embarrassed to say that a small whimper escaped my mouth. Surprisingly, Edward seemed to like that. He gripped me harder to him. In result, I tightened my grip around his neck. I opened my mouth for him, waiting for his tongue. It slowly entered my mouth. Sneaking over my teeth, and slightly poked my own tongue. I nervously started to move mine along his. What if I did it wrong? I had never told Edward that I had never been kissed before. Having a father like mine limited the male attention I got. Except for the aged men that worked for my father. Ugh. Not the kind of attention I wanted.

Instead of trying to figure out what I was expected to do, I just let my instincts take over. And they told me exactly what to do.

We must have broken away in just a few minutes, but when I was in Edward's arms, it felt like forever. No that I was complaining. We were both breathing heavily. "Oh, Bella. You have no idea how long I've been dying to do that," he panted out. Once again, his eyes seemed to have gotten several shades darker. They were nearly black now.

"You have no idea how long I've been dying for you _to_ do that." We both smiled at my statement. I leaned up even farther, to whisper in his ear. "Because, you see, Edward. The thing is that I'm pretty damn sure that I'm in love with you, too." Once I was done, I let the tip of my tongue trace the outer shell of his ear. I could feel him shiver beneath me, and I swear that I could hear a small groan—or was that a growl?—coming from just the back of his throat. I smiled; glad to see that I had the same effect on him that he had on me.

He pulled back, much to my disappointment. "You are going to be the death of me, Miss Swan." Holy, fuck. Did he just _purr_ that in my ear? This time, I didn't think that I swooned. I _knew_ that I was in full-out swoon mode.

Suddenly, Edward picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I squealed a little when he did so. Holding onto me both hands—one wrapped around my waist, the other behind my knees—he moved towards the door.

Was he going to kick me out? Didn't he want me here? Didn't we just, seconds ago, proclaim our love for each other? My heart sank just a little, when I thought that maybe he just wanted to be alone for a little while, to think things through.

To my surprise, Edward was just walking towards the door to close it. He nudged it close with his foot, and turned back around again, careful not to have me hit my head against the wall, or the door frame. With that, he walked towards the king-sized bed. Plopping me down on the mattress, he watched me bounce for a second or two, before lying down next to me. He opened his arms, waiting for me to snuggle closer to him, so he could wrap them around me. I did as he wanted, and started to kiss the sides of his neck. It suddenly dawned on me what he could mean by closing the door and I started to panic. Was that all he really wanted? I had to know. "Edward?" I asked between placing kisses on his neck.

"Hmm?" he hummed, too content on moving or saying any words. I could see from where I was positioned that his eyes were closed and he seemed completely and totally blissed-out.

I placed more kisses along his collar bone, up his neck, working my way up to his chin. "Why—kiss—did—kiss—you—kiss—close—kiss—the—kiss—door?" I asked, placing one final kiss on the tip of his chin.

He simply smiled, and I waited for the typical line of any typical guy telling me just _exactly_ what he expected from me. "So nobody would be around to see me kiss you, because if they did, I have a feeling that we would be getting in more than just a _little_ trouble."

I giggled, agreeing with his statement, and relieved that he wasn't looking for what every male wanted from a woman. "Yes, you would be right there. Dear-old-daddy would have your head on a platter if he knew that you stole his poor defenseless daughter's heart."

"Stealing hearts? I've stolen many valuable things, Miss Swan, but a heart? That is a rarity that even a thief like me never expects to steal." His crooked smile shows just how happy he was with my statement, practically admitting to him that I was in way too deep where he was concerned. Add that to the way that his eyes were almost sparkling right now, if I weren't lying down, I think my weak knees would knock me out.

"Indeed, heart stealing is your specialty, whether you know it or not. Do you not see the way that other females stare at you when you pass by? Or how many would gladly serve to your every whim—on hand _and_ foot!—just as long as they could be around you?" Was he really _that_ oblivious to his charm? His wit? His devastating good looks? If so, this boy could not be nearly as smart as he portrays himself to be. Either that or he is _very _modest, and doesn't see himself correctly.

"That is all just merely attraction. They don't care about any of my other qualities besides my appearance. But, what about you, Miss Swan? Would _you_ gladly serve—on hand and foot—to me?"

If only he knew what I would do for him. Anything and everything he could ever want, I would try to get it for him. I would go to no boundaries where he was concerned. But it wasn't as if I could actually tell him that! So, I merely replied with an almost-lie. "Your good-looks have no effect on me what-so-ever, and you shouldn't even try." Alright, I admit. There was no "almost" about it. I was down right lying and I suspected that he knew. Not wanting him to see the sparkle that was most-likely in my eye, I tried to turn away from him, but I failed.

"You are a horrible liar, Bella. And for lying so terribly, I think that I might have to punish you." He turned me back around, and I was able to see that his eyes—which had changed back to their normal colors while we were teasing (some might call it flirting with) each other—had gone back to their near black coloring.

Edward suddenly had me lying on my back, him on top, holding my wrists on either side of my head, and his legs straddling my waist. My breathing picked, realizing this new position. He bent his head down, as if he were going to kiss me, but at the last second turned his head, so that his nose was skimming across my neck, in the most sensual of ways.

"Now, Bella, how am I going to punish you?" His whispers tickled against my skin, but I knew better than to giggle.

"Trust me, Edward. This is punishment enough." My voice came out breathy, with the slightest bit of a moan.

This time when his head went down, his lips did meet mine. In a searing, fiery-hot, passionate kiss. When his tongue darted out, and licked my lip, I didn't hesitate to open my mouth, inviting him in. The kiss grew to be almost _too _arousing, and I couldn't help but moan. Of course, that hit his sensors in all the right ways and he met my moan with a deep animalistic growl. Instinctively, my hips bounced off the mattress, with some unseen force, and rubbed against his lower body.

He broke the kiss and groaned out my name in the sexiest manner possible. And that can be pretty sexy when you're Edward Masen. And he must have really enjoyed that. Wanting him to make those sounds again and again, I pushed my hips up once more, moving them against him, practically grinding him while lying down. His groans grew deeper and deeper, and with each one, I could feel myself getting more and more aroused.

Suddenly, he let go of one of my wrists, gathering it up in the other hand, while stopping my movements down _there_ with his other. "Bella, do _not_ expect to tease and not be teased in return." With that, the hand holding my hips down snuck up, and cupped my right breast. I sucked in a deep breath, not expecting his movements. His chuckle knocked me out of my daze. "What did I tell you, love?" He gripped my chest firmer, bringing forth another whimper from my mouth. I bit my lip, trying not to make a sound, to give into him, even though I knew it was already too late. He raised a brow at my movement, and chuckled. "That's how you're going to play it. Bella, love, you force me to do drastic things." His hand went back down to my waist, but it didn't stop. It gathered up the hem of my shirt and started to raise it. I nearly gasped again, wondering what could have made him do something so daring. By this time, he had the clothing to my neck and I instinctively lifted it, o her could pull the garment off of me.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the disappointment most likely shining in his. I knew I was nothing special. I was boring, plain, and dull. And I knew that my chest left a lot to be desired. But when I heard "Bella, love. Look at me." A small shimmer of hope danced in my revealed chest. Slowly peeking open, I saw that his gaze was focused on my face. He didn't even glance down, though I knew he already had an eyeful.

'Love, you are the most beautiful thing in the world. Don't accept any other answer. You are perfect in everyway. And you are mine, as I am yours." I let out the deep breath I didn't even know I was holding, and could feel tears sparkling in my eyes. Edward knew that they weren't tears of sadness; he knew they were of love. Love for him, love for his words, and love for his love for me. Leaning down once more, he gave me a chaste kiss, before trailing down lower. To my bra.

I sucked in another breath, waiting. I could feel his hand sneaking its way behind my back, to the clasp. Hearing the snap of it, I tried to focus on my breathing and not his hand that was taking away the last bit of clothing between my chest and his eyes.

I made sure to stare at the ceiling, but I could still feel the heat of his gaze. And that, accompanied with the coolness of the room, pebbled my nipples, making sure that they stood alert to his gaze. I continued my focus on the patterns of the room's ceiling. But I was shocked out of it when something warms and wet suddenly latched on to my left breast. My eyes tore away from up top, and down to him, where his mouth was suckling my breast with the full heat of his stare still fully on my face. I gasped at the shock of it all, and my hands flew to his hair, holding him to me. Never wanting him to stop. He seemed to understand, because his hand started to pay attention to my other breast, making me moan at the feeling of it all. He would never understand how _good_ this all felt.

A broken "Edward!" escaped my lips, sounding breathless to even me. He moaned in reply, sending vibrations through me, causing me to moan even louder. If this was heaven, I wanted to stay here forever.

He seemed proud with his work, so he moved on, kissing down my left breast, through the valley in between, and up my right, until he was working that one like he had the other one just seconds ago. And now, instead of having his mouth over it, that one was being paid plenty of attention to by his hand.

Once he was done, he leaned back and admired his work, my nipples now glowing a bright red. Not being able to take it anymore, I caught him off guard, pushing his chest, making him lye in the bed while _I_ straddled his waist. And I was shocked when I did so. Already, I could feel a hard lump there. Smirking, I simply said, "Excited, Edward?" I swiveled my hips around for good measure.

His gaze was far away, seemingly in a daze when he replied, almost as breathily as me, with a, "You have _no _idea, you vixen."

My smirk blew out into a fully grown grim when he said this. So, I decided to torture him, like he did me. I slowly drew my hands up and down his toned body, feeling the muscles in his stomach and abs tighten at my touch. I watched, transfixed, as his Adam's apple bob up then down as he swallowed. Leaning forward, and began to kiss along his neck again, this time, harder. I went from his right side, to his left, and back again, stopping in the middle. Stopping just long enough to nip at that delicious-looking Adam's apple. My teeth seemed to bring forward something in him, because he groaned louder than he ever had before. While I had been nipping and kissing, I had sent my hands to work on his shirt, mentally cursing every button that dared get in my way of his sculptured chest.

Just when I'm about to give up hope, thinking there are _way_ too many buttons on this shirt, I reach the last one, and I am finally able to gently push the shirt off his shoulders. Peeking down at his chest, I nearly gasp at what I see. Every muscle, all of his abs, is toned and firm, perfect, and waiting for my touch.

Not being one to not notice a calling when I see one, I bent down and kissed across his glorious chest, bringing a gasp for him. I decide to tease him, just a bit more, so I kiss across and over, placing a tiny one on his own nipple before biting down on it softly with my teeth. Another groan comes form him, and I feel proud knowing that I can make this man feel good, and all I have to do is have teeth. I kissed over to his other nipple; enjoying the sharp intake of breath I hear when I apply slightly more pressure to this bite.

Nearly giggling, I continued my kisses. But this time, I went downward. I made sure to plant my lips on each of his abs, and when I reached his belly-button, I dipped my tongue into it, peeking up through my lashes to see Edward with his head thrown back and his mouth slightly open, clearly enjoying every move I'm making.

When I finally reach the top of his pants, I put my hand on either of his thighs, and kiss along the band. And while I did so, I swear that I felt something jump or twitch. Something that was begging for attention. So, distracting Edward with more kisses along his pant line—feeling more twitches along the way—I slowly started to undo his pants, making sure he wouldn't be startled and want to stop me. Although, it was quite a funny sight when his eyes snapped open and his head went up, to stare wide-eyed at me, taking in the fact that his pants were already half-way down his legs. Trying my hardest to give him a sultry look, I continued to pull down his clothing. And I think it worked. Edward barely looked past my dangling chest to notice that I was now going for his boxers. But when my hands gripped the clothing, ready to bring those down too, he snapped out of it.

Once, again gathering my wrists in one of his hands, he used the other to bring my up to him, and flip me over. "Not yet, my little vixen." The way he said _yet_ and _vixen_ had me dripping wet, even though that had already been accomplished when I had first seen his naked chest. "I think you are wearing much too many clothes. Don't you?" I looked down, realizing that I still had my pants and underwear on, and I was preparing myself to strip him of his boxers. I could feel my cheeks heat up, something that happened on a momentarily bases for me. I heard him chuckling as I felt _him_ kiss down _my_ stomach. I tried not to feel too nervous as I felt him grip each side of my own pants and drag them down, too slow for my taste. I wanted him to hurry it up. No, I _needed_ for him to hurry up. The white-hot desire that had been pitted in my stomach since he had started kissing me was something that I could not easily ignore.

He finally got rid of the offending garment, and I reached for his boxers once again, but he shook his head, and bound my wrists again. "You first, my love." My nerves almost went into hyper drive when I realized what he was going to do. I found myself more anxious and wound up than I had ever been. Before this day I had never even kissed a boy, and now, I was preparing to have sex with Edward?

The second his name flew into my brain, my nerves calmed, and my heart beat slightly less thunderous. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. He was prepared for a relationship, and he wanted this. Without having to ask, I knew that he wanted this. So I let myself relax, and waited as I felt his hands bring down my underwear, hoping that no matter what, he wouldn't back away. He would love me for who I was and what I looked like. Even under all my clothes.

So when I heard his gasp, I felt all my hope disappear, knowing that I was good enough for him. But when I heard him moan the next second, my eyes flew down to him, and questions clear in my eyes. "Bella," he started out, and I braced myself, expecting the worst. "I'm sorry, but…it's just that, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met, and knowing now that you're mine, I won't ever let you get away from me."

I giggled at his statement, relieved beyond belief. I also watched as he slowly reached for his boxers, sliding them down his legs, before I even took a glance at his manhood. But when I did, I nearly moaned. Was it natural for it to be that big? Was it even going to fit? And oh, my God, if I had known he looked like that, I probably would have declared my love for him long ago.

But I snapped my eyes back to his, not wanting to be rude for staring, even though manners had flown out the window a long time ago. I watched as he crawled back up my body, placing his hands on either side of my face, nervousness shining through his emerald orbs. "Everything will be perfectly fine," I reassure him, kissing him lightly on the nose to which he response to with a small crooked-smile.

"I know everything will be fine for me, but since you haven't done this, it will hurt for you, and I don't like the idea of you being in pain." His nerves still don't disappear. I smile and kiss him on the nose once more, encouraging him. I let out a deep breath, and hug him around the waist, preparing for what will most-likely bring lots of pain. I shut my eyes, and wait, tensing when I feel him at my entrance. Sensing his hesitation, I whisper, "Don't stop, please." And continue waiting.

And then I feel him. Hard and thick, he breaks through my virginal seal, and fills me up completely. But the thing is, it doesn't hurt as bad as I thought it would. A slight stinging? Yes. But mind-boggling pain? Definitely not.

Although, I was thankful when he didn't move, I needed time to adjust to his abnormally big size. But I don't know if every other man was this big. I'm guessing not, Edward was better than everyone at ever thing.

"Alright," I gasped out. "I'm fine, I promise." Adding the last thing once he looks at me, unbelievingly.

Then he starts moving, and I swear that I almost died. I moaned, and Edward mirrored my sounds, throwing his head back, revealing the long column of his neck. I leaned up and start sucking his neck, wanting to mark him as mine, letting every girl who ever stared at him knows that he's mine. Well, not mine, but he most certainly was taken. Nobody could no about us; otherwise my father would kill Edward before I could finish the sentence.

"Harder, Edward, please!" I moaned. This sensation was clearly the best feeling possible, and I could stay here, in this room, ding this all day.

Not only did Edward thrust harder, but he moved fast, the friction driving me over the edge, screaming his name. Never had I been so glad that we were in this large house all by ourselves.

He continued thrusting into me, even harder than before throughout my orgasm. That only led into my second orgasm, pulling him over the edge with me. I, screaming his name, him groaning out mine. A few "oh, God's!" and other moans, groans, and—in his case—growls.

Trying to draw out our orgasms by continuing his thrusts. Groaning, and moaning out my name one last time, he collapses, spent. The feeling of his weight, all around me is comforting, like his presence is keeping me safe, no matter where I am.

Gathering what strength he had, he moved off of me, pulling himself out of me at the same time. Feeling the sense of his loss, I tried snuggling closer to him. His warmth surrounded me, arms wrapping around my naked form. "I love you, Isabella Swan." His whispering in my ear caused me to giggle, but I still felt the full impact of his words.

Turning around, so that my back was no longer pressing against his chest, I kissed it once, right in the middle, before whispering, "And, I love you, Edward Masen. Forever and always."

Sneaking a peek at him through my eyelashes, I saw him smile down at me. The smile I was quickly starting to think of as _my_ smile. Beautiful and crooked, and aimed at me in every way.

Snuggling closer to him, I closed my eyes, never wanting to have him leave me. With thoughts of Edward and what has just happened going through my head, I never thought that it was more possible to fall in love with music, because of what it can lead you to.

**I know that many of you already reviewed this chapter but hey I still want some!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here is chapter two!!! well since I posted all the chapters together**

**there's not much left to say, cuz I said everything I could think of in the first chapter.**

**Still haven't found my own personal Edward so (unless the one I owe in my dreams count,**

**but I don't think so) Twilight still belong to S Meyer *sniff***

**Chapter 2:**

I groaned, feeling very uncomfortable and sore. I didn't want to wake up. I felt so warm. I turned over, trying to get comfortable.

That's when I heard the chuckle. My eyes snapped open to see Edward, with his arms wrapped around me. Huh, that's why I felt so sore. "Good morning, love." He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to mine.

When he backed away, I sighed. "What a way to wake up. So perfect." He smiled down at me, trying not to laugh at what I had just said.

"We should leave soon." When I frowned at his statement he continued. "Somebody is bound to find us soon. I really would hate to explain our predicament to them. Like you said, your father would have my head on a silver platter."

I groaned, not wanting to leave the safety of his arms. "Couldn't we just run away, and not have to hide what we are?" I snuggled closer to him, closing my eyes, and sighing in content when his arms automatically wrapped around my back.

"As tempting as that is—and you have no _idea_ how tempting it is—I have a feeling we'd be in even bigger trouble if we did that." I groaned again, but it turned to a yelp when I felt Edward start to pick me up. He tossed me over his shoulder for the second time in the past few hours. Speaking of, what time was it?

I smiled, an idea forming in my head. I tried to lower my voice, make it sound deep and sexy, but it think it came out more like a man's. "Edward?" I felt him shiver beneath me. Hmm, maybe I was wrong. "Edward, what time is it." I started tracing patterns on his back with my finger, lightly scrapping it with the nail. I swear I could hear the beginning of a moan starting in the back of his throat.

"I-I-I don't know. It's early, I guess?" It came out like a question; I glanced over my shoulder, just to make sure that the door was closed—and locked.

"Well, then I'm sure that we can spend a little more time in bed. Nobody is going to be home from their missions until noon. We still have time." I let my hand wander down just a little more, my arms barely long enough to reach his tight, cute, ass. I squeezed it, making him jump, and turn around abruptly, tossing me back on the bed. "Hmm, now this seems familiar, doesn't it?" I gave him a coy smile, trying to give him the "come hither" look. Judging by the look on his face, and the movement of his feet, it was working. I glanced down, and it looks like I didn't have to look at him like that to get his attention. He stood full and ready, as if he had been born like that. Glancing back up to his face, I realized how painful it must be for him.

The next second Edward was pouncing on me. I laughed at his eagerness. He moaned. "I love the sound of your laugh. It's so free, so happy." He kissed up my stomach. I expected him to stop at my breast, but he continued on, between the valley, and up my neck. Around my chin, up my face, from my cheeks to m y forehead, and back down the other side, until he reached my mouth. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, while sucking on my lower lip. I moaned into his mouth.

I was wet. He knew that. So while we were feasting on each other's lips, he entered me. Swift, hard, and damn good. I moaned louder than the first time, his mingling in with mine. "I especially love it when you moan. And when you scream my name…" he finished off with a moan, and another powerful thrust. I groaned out his name once more.

"Come on, Bella. You can do better than that, I've heard you. Remember? It was just last night, love. You were screaming my name while I was pumping in and out of you." He reached down and rubbed my bundle of nerves, while his mouth went down and latched onto one of my nipples. I couldn't even tell you which one it was I was so disoriented. I knew I was sore from last night, screaming his name just like he said.

"Oh, Edward! Harder! Faster! Anything, just don't stop!" I wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing up my hips to meet his thrusts.

"Bella! Bella, look at me. I want to you to look in my eyes as you cum for me. Do it!" My eyes automatically snapped open and found his face.

There was such lust there, I moaned and ground out, "Edward…I'm going to…to…Oh, God!" I screamed out as I felt my orgasm coming. I was soaring. I was high off of him, and as I watched him watch me, I could tell he was highly enjoying himself.

As I came down from my high, I saw him bring his fingers up to his mouth. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he slowly licked his fingers. We both moaned at the same time, it was too much for me.

I pushed him onto his back, giving him a small smirk. I straddled his hips. "You're right, love. This does seem familiar." I was confused, before it hit me that I had done this to him last night too. I smiled, thinking how this time, things were going to turn out similar, but completely and totally different.

I kissed down his chest, much like I had last night, but I didn't stop at his waist. I continued down until I got top his very prominent erection. I took him into my hands and lightly kissed the head. Looking up at him—just to make sure I wasn't crossing any lines—I saw that he was watching my every move, biting his lip in anticipation for what he knew was going to happen.

I took him fully into my mouth, becoming frustrated when I couldn't fit in all of him. I just made up for it by using my hands. I squeezed and massaged what wouldn't fit. The parts that did, I slowly licked up his sides, teasing him with my teeth. Lightly scrapping them against him. His hands snuck into my hair, leading my moves. All the while muttering my name, getting louder every second. Then, he started tugging on my hair, as if wanting me to let go. I peeked up at him questioningly. He just chuckled breathlessly. "I'm going to come, love. You don't have to..." he trailed off as I started sucking harder. "Bella, I'm serious," he panted.

"Mmmmmm," I hummed, making sure that I sent vibrations through him.

"Fuck…" he whispered, barely making a sound.

Then, he came. Hard. He tasted so good, sweet and sticky, but only perfect. Because everything about Edward was perfect.

"Holy crap, Bella. You shouldn't have had to do that. But now I get to repay you," he told me as he brought me back up to him. He was just about to kiss me when I heard it.

I put my hand over his mouth, and shushed him when he started to question me. "Do you hear that? That sound." There was a small buzzing sound, and it seemed to be coming from the front of the house. Then it hit me.

"No!" I yelled, jumping off of Edward and out of the bed. I started to pick up my clothes in a hurry, trying to get everything cleaned. "Hurry up! Get you're clothes, make the bed. Do anything, don't just sit there!" I tried to sound calm, but I ended up nearly yelling at Edward.

"Bell, love, tell me what's going on. What's the matter?" he tried to calm me, but his voice sounded a little tight too. Maybe it was from his still erection, or maybe it was because I suddenly started freaking out on him. I couldn't tell you which it was.

"Somebody's here! Somebody's home! We have to hurry and clean up, they'll be here in less then two minutes if they drive slow up our dive!"

Realization came into his face, and he finally started helping. He started picking up his own clothes. "You get the bed, I'll get this mess. Then we both have to hurry, get dressed, and pretend like nothing happened."

"Pretend that I don't love you and that _didn't _we just make love twice? That's going to be harder than it sounds, Edward." I couldn't help but sound serious as I said it, making the bed all the while.

"Trust me, Bella. It's going to be killing me every second until I can get you alone again." He smiled at me, and handed me my clothes just as soon as I got done with the bed. "Bella…" He didn't finish, but he did take my head and give me the most passionate kiss out of all the ones he had ever given me. "I love you, even if I ignore you for the rest of eternity, even if we never get the chance to make love or kiss again, know that. I still love you no matter what, and one day, I _will_ make you my wife." He gave me one more kiss before he quickly put his boxers back on and ran out the door. I knew that he was headed off to the room that was assigned for him when ever he stayed over.

He had put me in a dream-like state. I snapped out of it the second I heard a garage door opening. I ran for my room, which—unfortunately for me—was about two floors up, and down quite a few hallways. The second I got there, I locked the door, and ran to my bed. I threw around all the covers, splaying them around the bed, trying to make it look convincing. Like I had spent the night _there_ instead of a few floors down. I ran to my dresser and grabbed my nightdress. I pulled it on, after I pulled on my underwear. I looked in to the mirror on my vanity and tried to calm my hair down just enough so it looked like bed-head and not sex-hair.

Finally when I looked some-what presentable, I unlocked my door, and I poked my head out of the doorway. And just in time too. Someone slammed the front door closed, calling out my name as they did.

I slowly descended the stairs, and called back a "Coming!" I passed by Edward on my way down, and he had a smirk on his face.

"I wish you were," he whispered to me, causing my face to flame up. I turned the corner to see Carlisle standing there, searching for me.

"Bella! Why aren't you dressed yet? Your father said that you are to meet him in only forty-five minutes for lunch! You have to hurry if you are going to see him on time, and you know how your father is about being late." He chuckled to himself, probably recalling a memory from before I was born.

I gasped, the memory of agreeing to come to lunch with my father becoming clearer through my Edward haze. I turned around, and sped up the stairs, knowing that had to look much better to have lunch with my father than a nightdress and slightly calmed down sex hair. That would not go over well with my father.

Rushing myself, I got ready in under twenty-five minutes. But I still had only twenty minutes to get on the other side of town. I was never going to make it.

Racing down so the foyer, I found Carlisle and Edward standing there. "Carlisle, I need a ride. The restaurant is on the other side of town, and you're one of the fastest drivers I know. Will you drive me?"

He sighed, but he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Bella, but I can't. I have some work to do. Edward, why don't you drive Bella? You aren't doing anything for a while?"

Oh, crap. He smirked. "I'd be glad to drive you, Bella. That is if you don't mind?"

"Of course not, Edward. I'll be out in the Volvo." I practically ran to the car. I couldn't wait to be alone with Edward again. Alone. Even if it was only for a few minutes. I was addicted to him.

I waited in the car for a minute or two until Edward finally opened the door. Before he even put his seatbelt on, he leaned over the center console and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Hello, love. I haven't seen you for a while."

I smiled at him as he backed out of the driveway. "I love you, Edward." It just came out. Like I just had to tell him.

He looked shock for a moment. Then, "I love you, too, love."

I reached over and turned his face towards mine, glad that we were at a red light. I leaned over and kissed him. Something over took me. Something told me that I had to do this before I met with my father. That I had to really convince him that I loved him. I stopped when I heard a horn honk at us, telling us that the light had turned green. Edward pressed the gas pedal down, but he was still looking somewhat dazed and peering at me out of the corner of his eye.

"What was that for?" I squirmed, trying to come up with an answer to his question, but it was hard, knowing that he was staring at me with those beautiful green eyes.

"I guess...I just wanted to kiss you _because_ I love you. Like I have to before I meet my father. Like I have to prove to you that I really, _really _do." Going with the truth always seemed to be the best thing with Edward. Besides, I wasn't a very good liar, and Edward would hound me until I did tell him.

We talked the rest of the way to Bella Italia, the restaurant that my father was waiting for me at. We got there much too early for my taste, and said our good-byes, him sneaking in one last kiss that nobody could have seen.

"It's under Swan," I told the lady at the stand.

"Right this way, ma'am." She led me to the back of the restaurant, that no doubt, my father had bribed her to give him.

He was already waiting there, as usual. He looked dark and brooding. Like he always did. While it was true he was aging, and his health wasn't what it used to be, he was still the ox he was born and raised to be. Just as strong, just as stubborn.

"Hello, Isabella." Even after all these years, he still called me Isabella. Only when we were in what he called a 'safe' place—meaning in our small group of acquaintances—was it okay to call me Bella.

"Hello, Father. You wanted to speak to me about something special?" It was true. My father had called me a few days ago, before he had left on a mission, saying that when he got back, he had something important to tell me. This barely ever happened, and when it did, it was always a hassle. Something big that would take a long time to blow over.

Father glanced at the woman out of the corner of his eye, and waited until she was out of hearing range to begin. "Yes, well. Bella, as you know, I am growing older and older everyday. I want a chance to see you fully grown and happy. Happy, and even with a family of your own."

Was this a joke? Was fait playing a game on me? Could I actually be able to tell my father about me and Edward, and he might actually be glad that it happened? I waited for him to continue, butterflies in my stomach, and my teeth began biting my lower lip.

"That's why it is brought to my attention that you should be married, and I already know who you are going to wed."

An arranged marriage? Maybe this wasn't as good as I thought. But, Edward's family and my family have been friends for years, and when we went undercover together, people always told us that we looked good together—a God and a plain-Jane, I never saw that as the perfect match.

"I want him to be somebody that we _know_ and that we can trust with all of our secrets. Or…somebody who does already know our secrets. Somebody who is in our little group."

It's Edward. I just know it is. He was the perfect candidate. My heart sped up at the prospect. Hadn't Edward just been talking about how he planned to make me his wife? Was that really just this morning? Did he know about this? If he did, he wasn't going to be getting any for a long time. Well, maybe not a long time, because I have needs to, but he was still going to get a lashing.

It was then that I noticed how nervous my father seemed. His brow looked like it had some perspiration on it. It would have been comical if it hadn't been so serious. I could feel some sweat on my own forehead just thinking about it all.

"That's why I've chosen Jacob."

The words were so different from the words that I was expecting that I didn't think that they had actually registered in my brain until I asked, "Who?"

He cleared his throat nervously, as if this wasn't how he expected it to go. "Jacob, Jacob Black. You know who he is, Isabella. You've known each other for almost as long as he's been alive."

I stared at him in shock. While it was true that I had known Jacob his whole life, he wasn't what I wanted. He was several years younger than me, and he made it no secret that he was convinced he was in love with me. He must have found a way to convince my father he was the one for me. He loved me, but I returned the feelings in no way shape or form. He had a temper, he could be rude, he was demanding, and he was forceful. He was the complete opposite of Edward. He looked almost cute on the outside. Boyish. But Edward, he wasn't. He was a man through and through. Strong, loving, creative, and my one true love.

I could feel tears threatening to burst out from me. There was no telling my father that I refused to marry Jacob Black. Like I said, my father was as stubborn as an ox when he wanted to be. Not even his little girl could shake him of that. This was a reason that he made such a wonderful Mafia leader.

I nodded my head, knowing that there was no way out. "I understand, Father. I will marry Jacob." There words were lost to me. I wondered if I would even be able to survive until the wedding. I would surely die before I married Jacob Black.

My father seemed to relax, sinking into his seat more, his shoulders seemed less tense.

For the rest of the outing, I kept the tears at bay, willing them back, not until it was safe to cry. Finally, my father had to leave; something of great importance had come up. He contacted Edward for me, telling him to come and pick me up. With a quick kiss to my forehead, he was gone. I sluggishly walked my way to the doors of the restaurant.

I waited for a few minutes, barely holding myself together. By the time Edward showed up, I was sure that I looked like a nervous wreck.

"Hello, love. You'll be happy to know that we have the whole house to ourselves so…" he trailed off when he saw me. His face automatically became worried.

He opened my door for me, waiting until I was safely in my seat before he started questioning me. But I couldn't answer any of them. The second he started he had to stop.

My tears had finally broken through my barrier, and they streamed down my face. I'm sure I looked pathetic to him. Crying here like this. But when I glanced at him, I only saw worry. And I sobbed harder. This man, this perfect man, the one that I had held in my arms just this morning, was never going to be with me again. All because my father's health was failing and he wanted to see me married and with kids before he died. I knew that I could give that to him, but he had chosen badly. For once, my father had chosen the wrong man for the job.

Edward as silent the whole ride home, and by the time we were there, I was glad that we were here alone. Not so we could be up to some night-time activities, but so that nobody would see me and question. My father would not only be furious in me showing rejection and weakness, but that I had lied to him earlier of being perfectly fine with the match.

Edward didn't let me get out of the car on my own or do anything else. He simply picked me up into his arms bridal style, and carried me to my room. I thought of how this would be the only way that Edward would ever be able to carry me like this. I would never get the chance to be his bride.

He set me down on my bed, and curled under the sheets with me. He held me through out the night. While I cried, and when I was finally able to fall asleep, the tears were streaming down my face.

I cried for the love I was losing, for the love I was forced to give, and for never being able to finally have the fairy-tale ending my mother used to always tell me I would have.

Unfortunately, I would never have that. I'm sorry mother, I know that you're dead, and that you can't hear me, but my fairy-tale ended a long time ago. And I would never have it.

So that was how I fell asleep the night I learned of my engagement. Crying in the arms of another man. Of my love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!!!!!!**

**Right now I can think of something I own!! My computer, without this I wouldn't be able **

**to post or do anything at all. Long live Linux (I think they are the ones who created the first computer ever,**

**and its size was the size of my living room). Ma'am Meyer owns every single thing**

**related to Twilight but I bribed her lawyer and I' m now on her will too!!!**

I must have spent the night in Edward's arms. And according to the light shining in through my window, I had been here half the day too.

Groggily, I lifted my head off the pillow—aka, Edward's chest. He was slowly stroking my hair, no doubt trying to calm me. His tries were in vain. Nothing could calm me. Not now, if ever.

I struggled to get closer to him, never wanting to let him go. Or have him let go of me. He was my rock. My comfort. He was there with me through everything. And I loved him even more for that.

"Bella, love, please end my sorrow. Why are you crying? It's breaking my heart seeing you in such pain." I peeked up at him, and felt horrible. He must have stayed up most of the night trying to get me to stop crying. His eye lids were drooping slightly, and under those glorious green orbs of his were purple bruises, both of which showing off how tiered he was. It was my entire fault, too.

But what really caught me were his words.

They were like a knife to the heart. With each word, it seemed that knife was dug in deeper and deeper. His concern for me was never ending. He worried constantly, and now that I was in emotional pain, he was slightly more protective.

But, to end this I could have yelled at him. I could have told him right then and there that I wasn't really in love with him. I could have stopped all that pain and spare him. Make sure that he wouldn't feel too much pain if I didn't tell him about the engagement and Jacob. He wouldn't have to worry about it. It would all just fall on my shoulders, and he wouldn't have to carry any of my burdens along with the ones that he was already carrying.

But I didn't. I didn't yell. I didn't scream. I didn't tell him that I didn't love him and that I never did. No, I was much too selfish for that to happen. I needed him. He was my rock. I craved him.

So, I told him what was happening. But I could just barely get the words out. The tears streaming down my face made it slightly difficult. Was this a sign telling me that I shouldn't tell him?

No. I had to tell him. He would find out eventually, and then he would be furious. And I loved him. I was too selfish.

"My father wants me to get married." His face brightened at this, but he also looked more than just confused.

"Then what's the problem? We can tell your father about us. It's perfect timing!" He seemed so happy. I felt horrible for crushing his dreams. I was going to break his heart, when I should be the one protecting it.

"Edward." I had to stop him before he got ahead of himself. Most of my tears had dried up by now, and no more were flowing down my cheeks. I think that I was either out of tears, or I was finally coming to terms for what was happening, but one or two tears still flowed down my cheeks. "He's already chosen who I'm going to marry." I could see the light fade from his eye quickly. My heart broke just a little bit more. "And, it's not you." The second I spoke, I could see tears starting to form in his eyes. He clutched me closer to him.

"No," he whispered. "I refuse to lose you. Not after I _just_ got you. Nobody else is going to take away my love. Bella, I can't lose you! I've loved you for years, every second I've known you I wanted you to love me back. I've dreamed of it every night. I woke up yesterday morning, thinking it was all a dream, but when I saw you lying there, in my arms…I just…I don't know. I guess I never wanted you to leave."

He must have really been broke. Edward _never_ cried. Not ever. I had only seen him cry once. It was after his first murder. He had come home nervous, and had avoided me the whole night. When I finally was able to track him down and corner him I demanded to know why he was avoiding me. We were only fifteen then. He had tears in his eyes when he explained what he had done. He had been surprised when I had wrapped my arms around him and told him that I didn't care and that he was still my best friend. He had returned my hug, but his tears were still running. I never understood why my father would want a fifteen year-old Edward to kill some man that he had never met.

"It's Jacob," I whispered to him.

Those two words froze him. Jacob and Edward had always hated each other. They competed, they fought, everything. They did anything to make the other mad.

"No." This time the words were more forceful. "You are not marrying that

Slime-ball. He's a pathetic excuse for a man and he in no way or form deserves you."

"I don't want him, Edward. You're the only man that I've ever wanted. Now we'll never be together. Fait doesn't love us. The second we tell each other our true feelings, it rips us apart."

"Fait doesn't hate us. It's just putting obstacles in our way to see if we really love each other. And I do. I truly do love you, Bella. Never doubt that." His face turned calculating. "When is the wedding?"

"It's set for about four months from now."

"Give me time, my Bella." He continued when I gave him a questioning look. "Give me time to figure out what I'm going to do. I refuse to let you marry him, and yet you have no choice. But, if you play along, pretend that you can't wait for the wedding; I'll have just enough time to devise a plan for us. It only has one drawback."

"Drawback?" I wasn't so sure of this plan already, and yet, there was more and consequences?

His plan had given him a hopeful glow. The glow went down just the slightest bit when he told me. "It means that we have to be slightly avoidant."

"Avoidant?" It seems like the only words that I can speak is the last words he said and speak it as a question.

"We can't be as close as we are right now." I looked down at our bodies that were snuggled close to each other and our arms wrapped around each other. "That's not what I meant. Mostly. I mean that we can't see each other in private anymore. People will start suspecting things, and if my plan is going to be pulled off, we can't risk any suspicion. But I swear, the second I have a plan, I will take you away from him."

I smiled and nodded at him. He really is here for the long haul. He does really love me. I don't know anyone else who would do this for me. For us. Jacob would run away, or not be smart enough to think that maybe he could come up with a plan to save us. Edward did that. And I love _him_ not Jacob.

"Now, we have about three hours here by ourselves, what do you say we have some fun before me have to stop momentarily?"

I loved the way it was 'momentarily.' This is my Edward, and we had a good-bye to say. With a small giggle—but not a very convincing one—I gave into him and kissed him with all my might.

One day, this won't be a secret. This will seem as natural as it is.

That night, it was the last time Edward and I made love. It wasn't like our first time, or the morning after that. It was slower, sweeter, and—somehow—more passionate. We made it memorable, and it was the perfect "I Will Always Love You," sex.

Lying in his arms after words, I found it extremely difficult to fall asleep. Not just because of the day's events. They only held a small portion of why I couldn't find sleep. I was wondering what it would take to leave all this behind. The Mafia, the engagement. Just so it's me and Edward. The two of us and our happiness. I wondered if it would ever be like that.

**Two Months Later:**

I rushed to Edward's room, already knowing that he would be there. He had spent a lot of his time there lately. With the wedding coming up and only being about a month and a half away, he was driving himself insane trying to come up with an out for both of us.

I burst through his door, shocking him enough to make him jump and land not-so-gracefully on the floor. "Bella! What are you doing here? The wedding is in a few weeks. You can't be here. Jacob will be mad, and he's already enough of an ass for me to handle." It was true. Ever since Jacob had found out that his dreams were coming true and that he would finally be able to marry me and call me as his own, he had been an even bigger ass then usual. He followed me everywhere and got pisses off whenever I talked to another man. He was down right furious whenever that man was Edward. He was not only clingy, but he was a jerk, a control-freak, and to be frank, like Edward, an ass.

Edward started pacing across the room. He also started rambling about the plan not being done yet, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too nervous about what I was going to tell him. How would he take it? Would he leave me like any sane man would have done months ago? Swallowing my fear I forced myself to talk.

"Edward, this is important, and it really can't wait."

He automatically stopped walking. "What, Bella? Is something wrong? Are you feeling sick? Are you okay?"

I swallowed nervously at his concern. I could feel my lunch starting to come up. Holding it off, I fidgeted with the hem on my shirt. "I'm alright, in a sense."

"In a sense? Bella, what do you mean?" Concern and a slight bit of fear were etched into the lines on his face.

_This is it. You have to tell him now. Do it!_ So, I just spat it out. That way, maybe he wouldn't freak out as much as he might if I just stalled. "Edward, I'm pregnant!" **(AN: You have **_**no**_** idea how close I was to stopping here. I swear, if I didn't love you guys so much, I would have. So you should really thank me.)**

He didn't seem to understand at first. His face went pale and his eyes bugged out, but he still stuttered out, "W-what?"

I took a step towards him and took one of his hands in both of mine. "Edward, I'm pregnant. I'm going to be having a baby in a few months."

Ever second he was quiet; I became more and more nervous. He didn't want me. He didn't want the baby. I hung my head. I should have never told him. I should have just run away or something. I would have thought of something. I have about another month or two before I really begin showing. I could've done something.

"Bella." Here it comes. He's going to tell me that I have no business in his life anymore. That the words he had said those few months ago. I tensed, waiting for it. "I'm going to be a father…" I looked up at him. That voice didn't sound mad, angry, or disappointed. It sound…happy?

Looking at his face, I watched as I giant crooked smile appeared on over half his face. His eyes lit up like the never had before. "I'm going to be a father!" He said it only slightly louder, but his message got through.

He was excited. Actually, he looked down-right overjoyed. His eyes had a new sparkle to them. His mouth—which had been in a constant frown for the past month—was in a wide smile. He had a new glow around him.

"I knew you looked different. You've had this—I don't know—light surrounding you for the past month. I thought you wee growing to like the idea of being married to Jacob, but now that I know that you're…wow. Isabella Marie Swan, you have just made me the happiest man alive."

I cracked a smile just as big as his—if not bigger. "Yes, Edward. You're going to be a daddy."

Those words just seemed to make him happier. "I would shout it from the skies and out to the world if I didn't know that it would get me and our baby killed. But I do love you, Bella. Now, even more with our expecting. A baby. Wow, a baby!" Suddenly, his face paled. His expressions changed to one of almost horror.

"Edward?" His change of mood sent me into a near frenzy. Was he changing his mind? Was I right and he really didn't want the baby? Or me?

"How far along are you?" His words shocked me, but I was still able to respond.

"Isn't it obvious? You were my first, and my last. So it's been about two months." Why was he acting like this? What was wrong?

"We have to leave. Soon."

I stared at him, wide-eyed. "What?" He wasn't making any sense. Leave? What did he mean by leave?

"Bella, you're going to start showing soon. You're also supposed to be getting married in just over a month. If anybody finds out that you're pregnant, our baby may never see its first day." His face looked tortured. As if the thought alone brought him physical pain.

He really was perfect. He didn't even know I was pregnant with his child for five minutes before he started worrying and fretting about after it. "We'll leave before. I won't start showing for about another month or so. We can come up with a plan to leave before I get too big. And then…maybe…" I suddenly became shy. He had mentioned it before, but was he ready to take that step like I was. Only one way to find out.

"Maybe _we_ can get married." My head spun to look at him. I was about to say the exact same thing. I felt my heart rate pick up. He wanted it too! Suddenly, Edward got down in front of me. He kneeled on the floor, and took one of my hands in both of his. "Isabella Swan. I have loved for as long as I can remember. And I want the chance to love you as long as I can. Will you give me the honor of becoming my wife? Once this is all over."

I was too choked up to really say anything. He wanted me, the baby, and our love. He was willing to spend forever with me. For the first time since I can remember, tears of joy and not sorrow flowed down my cheeks in a steady stream.

I nodded. "Yes," I whispered once I could clear my throat. "Yes, I will marry you Edward Masen!"

**REVIEW!!!! Well that only if you want to =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yadda, yadda, yadda, you knows what comes after this.**

**"Do you swear to tell us the truth, only the truth, and nothing else but the truth?"**

**"Yes, I swear"**

**"Do you own Twilight?"**

**"You'll never know it, I'll never say a word."**

**And before the judge gets now the answer you'll know the truth.**

**Yes, I know. Sometimes I get carried away with my little rants. My mom thinks **

**I just hit my head pretty badly when I was a toddler. I'll leave it up to you.**

**Chapter 4:**

I knew something was wrong the second I opened the door and there were police there. But I swear, my heart went all the way down to my toes when I heard who they were looking for.

"Who? Are you sure you have the right name?" I was positive that they had the wrong name. It couldn't have been him. I was silently begging God that it wasn't. I had almost convinced myself that it wasn't him when the officer made his move.

The police officer nodded, looking even more nervous than before. "Yes, ma'am. Edward Masen." Hearing it a second time was a slightly less as big a shock than the first time.

"W-w-w- why would you want him?" I was usually good at hiding my surprise, but this was not what I was expecting. Completely off.

"We have a warrant for his arrest ma'am. He's suspected for quite a few murders down at the west coast." One of the police men that were standing at my door looked utterly annoyed, and very bored. The one that was talking wasn't looking at me, but down, seeming very nervous. The last one was looking at me like I was a meal. It was very disturbing, and I knew of one person that would be very—er---put _out_, if he saw this man staring at me like this. In fact, that man would be long since dead.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but he left here a few days ago. Are you sure he's a murderer? I mean, it so hard to think that he is. He was so nice…" It was the only cover I could come up with. I wouldn't let them get him. Mafia or not, they weren't getting my true love. Even if nobody knew it. Only me and him. And that's how it was supposed to stay. We were both very scared of what would happen if _anybody_ found out.

"Do you know where he went, ma'am?" It was a good thing I was an excellent liar, otherwise, he'd be dead.

"I think he said something about heading west. He never really did say a lot. Just headed off. No words, just a nod of his hat, and he disappeared." Wow, that lie even convinced me.

"Thank you for cooperating. If we hear anything, or need more information, we'll be back," he said. It wasn't a threat, more like a plea.

I just nodded, and when I was sure they were gone, closed the door, and ran. I ran up two flights of stairs out of the five from our huge mansion. I quickly reached his room, and banged on it furiously. I was suddenly glad that he had the whole floor to himself besides my library.

Opening the door, there stood my own personal Adonis. He smiled the second he saw it was me, and gave sly glances to his left and right. That was before he noticed no one was there and tugged me into his room. I was suddenly attacked by hard and passionate kisses, being sent down my neck. For a split second I lost what I was supposed to say, and just moaned, like I always did when he put the full force of his kisses on me.

"Mmmmmm, Bella." He was really going to lose me if he moaned my name like that. "Do you know how long it's been since I've had my lips on you? Your skin under mine? And you moan like that? God, it's practically killing me right now. I need you, my Bella. And how's my baby? Is mommy being careful enough to fall nearly as much now that she knows that our little gift is coming?"

He placed his hand on my stomach. I really was glad that he wanted our baby. Telling him that I was pregnant last month actually turned out as a positive thing. He became slightly hornier. He knew that since he was sneaking me out of the country a few days before the wedding, he had become more…loose about it. When we were around Jacob, he would have his arm around me; place a kiss on my temple when he left. Something along those lines. And every time, it looked like Jacob would explode. It would have been comical, if I hadn't thought that he might release that anger upon me, and—unknowingly—my baby.

I moaned at his words, but I had to shake my head to get his attention, and to clear my head of all the things we could be doing instead of me talking. "Edward, oh Edward! Please…" I almost lost it again, but with some amazing amount of self-control I didn't know I had, I was able to push his chest away from mine, very disappointed once the contact was lost.

"Bella?" The second I looked at his face, I felt guilty. It looked so sad, and hurt. "What, love? What's wrong? Are you okay? Is the baby?" God damn it all, he still had that poor look! And he looked so concerned and frightened. For me and the baby, I guess.

"God, no! Edward, we're just fine. Everything is perfect about us." He had to understand. I couldn't put him in turmoil for very long. Or even for just a few seconds.

"Then we have more of a reason to celebrate. Right now, all I want to do is make love to my pregnant love. Our last time was just a quickly last week." How could I deny that begging, and that face? Next thing I know his lips are attached to my neck, and moving south dangerously fast. What were we talking about? Oh—right!  
"Edward, the police are after you!" That got him to freeze, and I immediately regretted it.

He drew back slowly. Then he was bringing out a bag and throwing his clothes, CDs, and other trinkets. "What are you doing? Edward!" He was starting to scare me. What is he doing?

He stopped suddenly. He walked slowly towards me, then he took my hands and out a kiss on each of their backs. "It's time, my sweet Bella. It's time that we left. You're going to start showing in a few weeks, and the police will most certainly find out that I'm here. We have to leave. Now." What was he saying? Run away? Right now? I thought that I might've had more time to not only pack, but say my good-byes.

Before thinking properly, I quickly said, "Yes!" I ran out of his room, and started packing. Throwing clothes books, and any other things I could get my hands on in my duffel. By the time I had gotten ¾ of my closet, and over half of my library stashed, I was in Edward's room, waiting for him to finish. Taking my hand, he ran. We ran down the stairs, and as an after thought, I wrote the Mafia a note.

_**Everybody,**_

_**I'm so sorry that you have to find out this way—especially you daddy—but Edward and I are in love, and the police have gotten on his trail. I know I said I would never leave you, but I can't let Edward go to jail, and I won't leave him. We are in love, and we won't be seeing you, for who knows how long. We are so sorry, please don't follow us, we'll be fine. We're planning on going to America, but that's all I can leave you with. Once we are safe again we will try to contact you. And Daddy? If this goes on until your death, I'm sorry to tell you that you might not get a chance to see your first grandchild. I'm sorry you all had to find out this way. But know that we do love you all, and this would have happened even if the cops hadn't caught wind of Edward, and we didn't know that I was carrying his child.**_

_**-Love, Bella, and Edward**_

"That's all we can leave them with for now, Bella. We have to leave now; otherwise, we might not make it out." I nodded, hoping that they could forgive us in some way.

Edward took my hand, and we ran out to his Volvo. He took my bags, and place them along with his, in the back seat. He then helped me into the front seat, making sure that my seatbelt was properly fastened before closing my door, then running around the car to get in on his side.

As we pulled away from our mansion, I quietly said good-bye to my childhood home. It was where I had grown up. Where I had done all of my firsts. First word, first step, first bike ride, first kiss. First everything. I turned my head, remembering all those firsts, and how in almost every memory, Edward had been in almost all of them. He was there with me through everything.

I felt a tear slip down my cheek. I sighed, trying to discreetly wipe it away. I seemed to be crying a lot lately. And it seemed to always happen around Edward. I didn't want him to think that I was rethinking my decisions of being with him for forever.

Almost as if he could read my mind, Edward asked, "Bella? Do you not want this? Are you sure that you are willing to give up everything for just me?"

I didn't want to answer him right away, and make him think that I was trying to convince myself that I wanted it. I knew I did. But I also didn't want to hesitate too long and make him think that I wasn't sure about our relationship anymore.

Slowly, I started nodding. "Edward, I have never been so sure in my life. Well, almost never so sure."

"Almost?" This seemed to frighten him for a split second.

"I've never been surer of the fact that I love you than anything else." I cracked a small smile for him, hoping to reflect it on his face.

It worked, and he smiled my favorite crooked-smile right at me. He took his hand off the wheel, and took mine instead.

Still smiling, I turned my head again, and watched the flashing scenery passing by.

Then it hit me. I had no idea where we were going. I had told our families that we were most likely leaving Italy and heading towards America, but I wasn't sure that that was where we were _really _going.

"Edward? Where are we going? We can't go anywhere that my father would know of. We'll be caught."

"Don't worry, love. I know exactly what I'm doing. Just relax, and I'll take care of everything for you."

I gave him one more smile, before doing exactly what he said. He curled into the seat, and relaxed. Within minutes, I was asleep.

"Bella. Bella. Come on, Bella. You have to wake up now."

Groggily, I peeped my right eye open. Above me was Edward. He had his hand on my arm, and behind him everything was pitch black. It must have been very late out. I could see his eyes had small purple circles under them.

What was going on? Where were we? Then I remembered. The baby, the cops, our get away. I thought about the letter we had left our family and friends. Surely they had found the note by now? What would they think? Would they do what we said and _not_ follow us? Would they search the country? Would they follow us to America?

Neither one of us knew the answers to these questions. We could only hope that:

Yes, they had found the note

They wouldn't be too hard on us if we were to ever come back. And that they wouldn't be thinking too badly of thoughts. Or that we were naive kids that didn't know what we were doing, because we loved each other and our baby. And there was no going back for us. This baby was coming and it would be loved.

Yes, they would follow our directions and stay as far away as possible, and

No, they wouldn't follow us to America. It wouldn't be safe for us, or them.

The only thing we could do was hope for the best, and hope that they loved us enough to pay attention to our note.

"Come on. We're here." Edward reached across me, and unbuckled my seatbelt. He gently helped me out of he car, and half carried me to where ever we were going.

"Here?" My voice was hoarse with disuse.

He nodded. "My family has a place up here that they haven't visited since I was a boy. It's a good place for us to stay until tomorrow." He suddenly picked me up, and held me against his chest bridal style. "Why don't you go back to sleep? I'll bring you in, and I'll wake you up when it's time for us to leave."

I nodded, tucking my head into his chest before dozing off once more.

The next time I woke up, there was a huge king-sized bed underneath me, and an adorable Edward next to me. His eyes were closed, and his mouth was slightly open. He looked peaceful, and I felt my heart melt just a little at the sheer wonderfulness of this man.

If Edward looked wonderful even in his sleep, when he's awake, I just smiled thinking about it.

One of Edward's hands was behind his head, like he had fallen asleep staring at me. And I wouldn't have been surprised if this were the case. Edward said that he had always enjoyed watching me sleep. Apparently, I talked in my sleep. And I said some really interesting things. While I had been nervous about it before, I knew that now, I was definitely comfortable with it. I would say Edward's name in my sleep sometimes at random times. When Edward learned of this, he was really happy, and had tried to stay awake to watch me sleep many times. He also said that I was so cute when I was unconscious. When ever I was home alone with Edward these past few months, I had woken up many times to a horny Edward waiting for me to wake up. I had been moaning his name more than usual lately because I hade finally gotten Edward and admitted that I was in love with him.

His hair was falling in to the front of his face. I gently moved off to the side, and then started to caress his face. He was so beautiful, so careless, so selfless, and so mine. Nothing could spoil this moment with him.

I glanced down at his body and saw that he had changed. He was just wearing some pajama pants, and his toned abs were showing through the thin sheet. Edward's chest was just as perfect as he was. His abs showed how strong and healthy he was. He was clear of any chest hair, which was much preferred over a monkey man chest. I couldn't help but kiss down his chest. I paused on his nipples, making sure the give them little pokes with my tongue and nibbles with my teeth before heading downwards. His muscles clenched with every kiss, and when I got to his belly button, he was so tensed that I knew there was no way he was still asleep. I giggled, and dipped my tongue into his belly button. He moaned, and his hips bucked.

"If only I could wake up like this every morning," he said, while opening his eyes to look down at me.

I think that I could make that possible. After all, now that we're on the run and don't have to hide ourselves, we could wake up with each other every morning. And I'm pretty sure that I could get used to something like that." I bit my lip and smiled u p at him.

"Oh? Because that's how I plan to wake up every morning. With you by my side, and always with me. For the rest of our lives."

How could anybody possible resist someone so…indescribable? I loved it when he got all sweet and sentimental like this. I loved seeing his romantic side, which rarely ever came out due to the fact that we used to be watched like a hawk. "Just so you know, that sounds utterly…perfect." I sighed and wrapped my arms around his chest, struggling to get closer to him. He, in turn, wrapped his arms around me, tucking my head under his chin, and sighing in content.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"I want you to know that I love you. No matter what."

He squeezed me tighter. "I feel the same for you, my beautiful Bella."

I gave him another smile. Together we watched the sun rise, as we thought about what our future would hold, and how we would spend it…together.

**=) What else can I say, this is just perfect**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bla bla bla like the teacher from Charlie Brown would say.**

**Is not mine I swear, you know who everything belongs to so there is no necessity **

**to say the name.**

**Chapter 5:**

"Bella. Bella, dear, wake up." The velvety voice in my ear was teasing, light and full of happiness. I would have smiled if I hadn't been so damned uncomfortable and tired. So, instead I groaned.

"Don't you know that it's bad luck to wake up a pregnant lady? You could end up losing a limb," I muttered, trying to fall back asleep before a small wave of nausea rolled over me. I moaned again, to which Edward chuckled.

"Bella, please don't do that. You know what it does to me, and seeing our situation right no, I don't think that there's anyway for me to get rid of it." His tone turned from teasing, to mocking. But I knew he didn't really mean to make it sound horrible. I was his pregnant fiancé and he loved me like hell. At least, he better for me to be put through all of _this_.

The day after Edward and I had eloped, my morning sickness had kicked in. And it was a major bitch. I hated waking up in the middle of the night, puking my guts out, waking up Edward in the process. He would be a sweetheart and hold my hair so it wouldn't get bile in it. When we went back to sleep, it was nearly impossible for me to fall asleep. I would slowly fall into unconsciousness, but only if Edward had his arms wrapped around me. Needless to say, I was usually cranky because I never got more than a few hours of sleep.

I knew that Edward was more than nervous. He wasn't very good at hiding his feelings. I could see doubt and fear in his eyes. When I had questioned him on it, he told me that he was afraid that he would be a horrible father. "What if it hates me? What would I do? I want to be a good father, but what if I'm not able to? What if I turn into one of those ignorant fathers who gives their kid what ever they want except love? What if I can't provide for you two in America?"

I would have laughed if he hadn't looked so frightened. I too had been having my own doubts, but it was so much easier to reassure him than myself. "Edward, do you _want_ to be one of those fathers?"

He looked shocked that I would even have asked him that. "Of course not! I only want the best for all three of us. Mainly you two."

I smiled gently at him. He was more than perfect. "Then you won't. Edward, you'll be more than our child will ever have dreamed of. Don't worry about anything else. I'm sure that you will find the perfect job, so you can provide for our child, and they will grow up knowing that their father is a good man, who absolutely loves them. We won't ever want anyone else to be with us. Most definitely not Jacob. Just our Edward."

He gave me a genuine crooked smile. The one he knew made my knees weak, and my heart beat faster. "And _I _won't want anyone else but you, my dear sweet, beautiful Bella."

I knew that Edward still doubted himself somewhat, but wasn't that what parenting was about? Making mistakes and then making them better, so that your child was never hurt in the process? Even if it wasn't, we would make sure it happened. Hopefully, without too many mistakes.

Coming back to the present, my eyes fluttered open to see Edward leaning over and smiling at me. There were minimal bags under his eyes. Nothing like the ones under mine. "Wake up, my sleeping beauty. I want you to see our new house before you can fall asleep in our new room."

To come to the states, Edward and I had had to take a test. Becoming an Americans was almost as much of a bitch as the pregnancy. Almost. We had been living in a house that our new country had provided for us until we either had to flee the country, or we became official citizens. We had both been nervous when we were going to find out if we were going to come or go. We agreed that if one of us didn't make it, we would search for a different home.

England had been one of our options, but we were a little afraid that it was too close to Italy. Too close to our old home. England was another one, but America was one place that my father wouldn't think about looking. Europe would be turned upside-down in his search for me and Edward.

When we learned that we both were able to stay, Edward had been so excited. We had taken a flight away from the state that they called "New York," and moved to a different state named after their first president. Washington. The town we were in was small. Only about three miles around. We had spent the night in a much larger town next to it, Seattle. At least, I had. Edward had left much too early in the morning for me and had gone out and bought a house in the town, while I was sleeping off my stress of the past few days. Apparently it was in a good neighborhood, it was spacey, and it was perfect for raising our baby. In the town of Forks, we would make our home.

When we made a turn into the already thick forest, and I saw—if it was even possible—even more trees. "Edward? Are you sure you're going the right way? I'd really rather not get lost right now." Each passing tree just heightened my nerves.

"Yes, now where is that turn?" he mumbled to himself. "Ah, there it is." He turned down a small lane that I wouldn't have caught if he hadn't pointed it out.

The trees got thicker still. I was starting to think that it was impossible to have more trees. Maybe we were at the heart of the forest? Could it get denser? I just sighed and tried to burry myself deeper into the passenger seat.

The leather of Edward's new car's interior was so soft, and so perfect. Sure, it wasn't the softest bed in the world. Nor the most comfortable, but it was a wonderful car to have. Especially when you're Edward and you have a thing for silver Volvos.

After a few minutes I saw something I thought would be impossible from where we were at this moment. There was a bright burning light a few yards away from our car. From between the trees, I could faintly see a small clearing, and a flash of something else.

"Edward? Is that what I think it is?" It couldn't be. But as we pulled through the last bit of the trees, I couldn't deny it.

"Welcome home, love," Edward whispered in my ear, pulling up to the house and stopping the car. He turned it off, and was getting out, but it barely registered in my mind.

In front of me was the most beautiful, most gorgeous, and by far the _largest_ house I have ever seen. It was—from what I could see—about three stories or more. It had a long wrap around porch with a porch swing hanging off to one side. In the front lawn, there was a sold sign, along with a quaint little stone well, with an old wooden bucket hanging from the rope. The front door looked like it was made of oak, and the whole house was painted a snow white color. There were many windows decorating the exterior of the house, which came as a surprise, seeing as the weather here was horrible and it looked like even the slightest bit of wind could knock off the panes and shutters. The house looked sturdy enough, and it was more than large enough to hold the three of us.

Suddenly, a thought came to my mind, and I felt myself swell with hope. Could this be a very subtle way of Edward telling me that he wanted more than just one child? He never did say that he wanted to settle for just one. Two, maybe three? I started to wonder just how many kids I was willing to have with Edward.

As many as possible, I decided. I wanted this house to be crawling with tons of miniature Edwards running around. The thought of a little boy or girl with Edward's soft bronze locks, daring green eyes, and lovely crooked-smile.

"Bella, love? Are you okay? Do you not like it?" His eyes filled with nerves. Not like it? Was he crazy and/or blind?! This house was perfect. More so. Could anything be more than perfect?

Glancing over at Edward, I realized that, yes. Yes, it could. My proof? The man that was so willing to become my love, my lover, a father, and my husband all in the span of a few. I felt tears forming in my eyes. Damn hormones. They were driving my mood swings to the brink of insanity. It was even worse than when I was on my period!

Edward's eyes grew wide, misinterpreting my feelings. "Oh, crap. You don't like it do you? I knew that I should have gotten a house closer to the town. But it thought that you might appreciate the quiet, and the forest. I guess I thought wrong. I'm sorry; I'll search for a different house. Maybe something that you—"

I didn't let him finish his sentence. I grabbed his face and kissed him as hard as I possibly could. When I finally pulled away, it was by a mere breath's width. "You get a different house, and sell this one, you die. I love it and no one and nothing will change my opinion."

His face grew into my smile. One corner of his lips rising just barely more than the other side. "Thank God. Because I already got you a house warming gift."

I pulled back further, giving him a questioning look. What could he possibly have given me? The house was enough. I was about to scold him for spoiling me too much, when a flash of black streaked across the pure whiteness of the house. I small tinkling bell rang in my ears as I carefully turned towards the porch.

Sitting on the tow-person swing hanging from the ceiling of the porch, there was a small black and white kitten, gazing up at me. Its wide blue eyes looked at me curiously. I gasped. The cat was almost as beautiful as the house. It appeared to be white with little black spots set in random places.

"Do you like this present, too?" Edward whispered in my ear. I was starting to think that he enjoyed doing that. I'm also pretty sure that that's the second time he's done that in the past few minutes.

I nodded my head in a daze. We had a house, a cat, a safe place away from any mentioning's of Mafia's guns or murders, and we had each other. All we needed was the baby.

When I voiced my thoughts to Edward, he smiled reassuringly at me. His arms snaked around my waist, his hands coming to rest lightly against my stomach, where a miniature Edward/Bella was growing. "It's all coming together. We will have our happily ever after, after all."

I gingerly picked up the cat, and tried to ignore the feeling in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't help but feel like no matter what we did, would we really be able to have our happily ever after?

Shaking my head slightly, I knew that our future would be doomed if I thought like that. Distracting myself, I brought up a different subject. "Well, what she we call this cutie?" Bad feeling aside, I had to believe that Edward and I would get a positive result out of all of this. We most definitely would.

Right?

**You guys know what to do =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own a car, lots of clothes and an annoying**

**brother I'm willing to kick out of the house. Sadly I'm not allowed to. Anybody **

**who wants a brother out there?? Take it or leave it no refunds.**

**Oh!!! I almost forgot, not mine everything is thanks to**

**Mrs. Meyer**

**Chapter 6:**

"I'm fat," the two words came out of my mouth without my permission.

It hadn't even been 2 weeks since Edward and I had moved into our perfect house. And, of course, Figgie loved it, too. After much deliberation, Edward and I had decided that we would name our new cat when an opportunity arose. Turns out, that opportunity came about two hours later.

Edward had just come back from the store, picking up a few groceries for our empty house. We had to eat right? Apparently, so did Figgie. Edward had come up to our room to check on me, since I was taking a nap. He had left the open grocery bags on the kitchen counter, hoping to come back later to put the items away. But when he came back down, there was Figgie, digging through the bags. When Edward yelled, trying to scare him away, he just brought his head out of the bag, holding a sack of figs in his teeth. He darted out of the kitchen as fast as he could. The next time we saw him, he came walking up to us, holding out the empty fig sack as an apology. Thus, he was dubbed Figgie, the fig-eating cat.

The house was just as large on the inside as it was on the outside. Edward and I had only furnished a few rooms. The bathroom, the kitchen, our room, and the library. The room across from our's remained untouched. Edward and I decided to keep the baby's gender a secret until the birth. Then again, I was only in my third month, rapidly approaching my fourth.

But, even though I was only in this month, I was growing. Already, I wasn't fitting into my normal outfits. Surely pregnancies didn't happen this fast? Currently, I was in the bathroom that was connected to mine and Edward's room, staring in the mirror, looking at my swelling stomach.

"You're not fat."

Lately, Edward had been trying to reassure me that I was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Just as beautiful as the day he met me. Of course, I didn't believe him.

"Edward," I sighed. "Do you want to get kicked out again?"

"Not particularly, no." He came into the bathroom from behind me, wrapping his arms around me. "But I do want my beautiful fiancé to be happy. Especially since our wedding is in a few days. I felt my stomach flutter. I had been so busy worried about the baby, that I had completely forgotten to be nervous about the wedding in four days.

I gulped down the lump forming in my throat. "You're trying to give me a nervous break down, aren't you?"

I could feel the vibrations of his chuckle through his chest that was pressed against my back. "I could think of a way to calm you down." His lips brushed against my neck, pausing at my pulse point to tortuously lick at the slow thumping that was quickly speeding up.

"I bet you could," I whispered.

He hummed against my skin as a response, his grip on my hips getting tighter as his kisses moved north. I couldn't stifle the giggle that rose past my lips at this point.

Quickly, I turned in his arms, begging his lips to make a trip to mine. He answered my pleas, and his tongue was in my mouth, battling for dominance with mine. He stumbled backwards, trying to move to the bed in the other room. By the time we were falling onto the bed, our shirts were already on the floor, and he was working on my bra. Just before he could though, the loud, nearly unfamiliar sounds of the chiming doorbell rang through the house.

I sighed and got up. I reached behind me to re-clasp my bra. Edward moaned, but this time, it wasn't in pleasure. It was in sheer annoyance.

"Let it be. They'll eventually leave sooner or later." He tried reaching out to me. But I dodged his grabbing hands and found my shirt lying on the floor a few yards away. "Bella!" Edward's groan fell on deaf ears as I walked out of the room. "Tease!" Now that, I responded to with a turn, and a kiss that I blew to him. He just glared.

As I practically ran down the stairs, I rushed to re-button my shirt, carefully watching my step every second. I reached the front door just as the visitor was about to ring the bell for the fourth time. I checked myself over once more before swinging the double doors open. "Alice," I groaned, glaring at my pixie-like friend. **(AN: Yes, I know that Alice was supposed to be apart of the Mafia, but I changed my mind. So, technically, only Carlisle, Charlie, and Jake are in it, out of the Twilight characters. And a few other less important characters. Just wanted to clear that up. Continue.)**

I had met Alice the day after we had moved here. She had been the town's little bundle of energy. Apparently, she was nominated as the town's welcome committee. Standing at not even five feet tall, her short black hair was uncommon, and spiky, going out in every which way. Her large blue eyes reminded one of ice, but they were surprisingly warm. She was also a very well dressed woman, with a very caring and loving husband.

Jasper, as I am told—I still have yet to meet him—is a tower compared to tiny Alice. With long blonde locks, and warm blue eyes, like his wife, but more of an ocean color. Alice's description was a little biased—I was guessing, because she had said he had the face of a God. True that I thought the same about Edward, but I wasn't as flamboyant about it. Just saying that I loved him was simply enough.

I was too distracted by the fact that Alice had interrupted mine and Edward's reconnecting, that I didn't even notice the long white bag in her arms. She had to practically wave it in front of my face to make the bag visible in my line of sight. Eyeing it warily, I didn't dare ask what it was; Alice would tell me any way.

"I found the perfect wedding dress."

Bingo.

Wait, what!?! Wedding dress? But Alice said too many times that Edward and I had to find the perfect dress. She had told me that the day we met:

_Flashback:  
__I sighed, walking out of my third dress shop of the day. At the rate things were going, I would most likely have to marry Edward in a white sundress. And that was something I really didn't need or want._

_As I stepped out of the shop, I stepped right into someone else. Curse my lack of attention._

_  
I smacked right into a small person, one who was loaded with bags from almost every store on the street. She was small, but very beautiful. I couldn't help it if I compared myself to this small woman._

"_I'm so sorry! I'm not very good at paying attention. My mind wanders and I have no idea of what goes on around me!" I rambled, hoping that she wouldn't be too mad at me for knocking into her._

_  
The woman just giggled a tinkling laugh. "No worries. I probably shouldn't be walking down a busy street, with a million bags blocking my view of things."_

_  
I could feel the heat in my cheeks rising as I tried again to apologize. "I truly am sorry. It is my entire fault. Did any of your purchases get ruined?" I asked, nodding to the piles of bags she held in her arms._

_  
She barely glanced at them before answering with, "I don't think so, how about you? Are you hurt, or any of the things you bought ruined?"_

"_Me? No. As for the things that I've bought, their non-existent mud isn't going to ruin the non-existent clothing patterns," I joked._

_She gasped, as if I had just told her all of mine and Edward's past. "You haven't bought a thing yet? But you just came out of a store." She glanced up and gasped again. "A bridal store none the less! You're getting married?" Her quick talking had me concentrating on every syllable to understand her words. _

_  
When I finally did, I just shyly nodded. "To the best man that I have ever met. Edward is my soul mate." The words came out without my acknowledgement._

_The girl squealed, as if I had just told her she had won the lottery. "OH! That's so sweet! I'm Alice. What's your name?" _

"_Isabella Swan—soon to be Masen. But, just call me Bella."_

_  
"Masen?" Her expression turned questioning. "As in the same Masens that just bought that old white mansion in the middle of the forest near that small town of Forks?"_

_I stared at her, shocked. "Yes, how did you—?"_

_  
"My husband, Jasper, and I live in Forks, and everybody in town knows about it. It had been uninhabited for years. Since before I was born. But, I guess it's perfect for some newly weds."_

_  
"And their baby," I muttered under my breath. But she heard me anyway._

_  
"Wow, a baby, too?! You must be so excited. I mean having a—wait. You're not just getting married because of the pregnancy, right? Because, if so, I don't mean to butt in, but I don't think that that is a very good reason to get married, Bella—"_

_  
"Alice! We're not just getting married because of our baby. He proposed before we knew. We love each other too much to do that to each other." I rushed to settle the woman's nerves. Sure, some of it was true, but a few details could be left out._

_  
"Well, if you are to be married, than you are to find the perfect wedding dress. It may take a while to find it, but what you need to know is the master of the trade…"_

And for over a week now, Alice has taken me from store to store, in search of the perfect dress. And now, I guess that she has finally found it.

She walked past me, already heading up to mine and Edward's room. Jumping up the staircase, Alice arrived at our room before I was even two thirds of the way up the stairs.

"Alice, wait! I wouldn't go in there quite yet!" Of course, I was still thinking of Edward, lying on the bed, shirtless, awaiting my return.

Alice huffed, probably already knowing what was waiting behind that closed door. She waited for me, tapping her foot impatiently the whole time. When I reached the door, I did something that was probably stupid to do to my own room, and something Alice would never have done...I knocked.

Come on in, Bella."

Slowly, creaking the door open, I was greeted with a fully clothed Edward. I gave him a questioning look.

"I heard Alice in the hall, and only you would have knocked," he said, leaning into give me a chaste kiss.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice roll her eyes. "Yes, that's all fine and dandy, but Edward, out. Now."

Edward's eyebrows went up, in an 'excuse me? What did you just say?' look.

Alice rolled her eyes once more. "_Please?_" She stressed the word.

"And for what would I be giving up my very large and very comfortable room up for?" he questioned, suspicion evident in his voice.

"Your bride-to-be's brand-new wedding gown," she answered confidently.

He chuckled, but I could see the excitement in his eyes. "You're on your own, love." He gave me one more quick kiss before heading out of the room. I watched as he left, saddened by the fact that our very promising day was ruined. Sighing, I turned and waited for Alice to reveal the dress. And boy did she.

The white flowing lace dress was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen. It was floor length, with a wondrously long train. It was strapless and snowy white. Even from looking at it, I could tell that it would fit marvelously, and it would show off a few of my curves. It wouldn't reveal too much of my baby bump, but it would give me form. The veil matched the dress beautifully. I found myself looking forward to having Edward gaze at me from across the aisle, with all the love in the world in his eyes. **(Dress on profile)**

"Alice," I gasped, "it's perfect. Edward will love it."

"Yes," she started slowly, "but do _you_ love it?" She looked so unsure, but I had a feeling that she already knew that I would kill her if she didn't let me wear that dress.

"Of course I love it! You'd have to be an idiot not to!"

With that, the largest grin that I had ever seen spread across her face.

Hours later, Alice and I had made adjustments to the dress. The chest and the hips needed expanding, but I shouldn't be growing any more this week, before the wedding, so everything should work out.

When Alice finally left, Edward's arms were already wrapped around me, dragging me back to our room.

"I can't wait to make you my wife. Mrs. Isabella Masen. That sounds wonderful," he murmured around our kisses.

"I love the sound of that." I pushed him down onto the bed, eager and already wet. Our kisses grew more and more frantic. The pleasure was too great to keep my eyes open. We shed our clothing, and he was positioned and ready to go when I opened my eyes again.

"Ready?" I knew that he would ask that. He did every time. I knew he was just worried about me and the baby, but it was just so sweet of him, I fell just a little harder every time.

I smiled, and nodded. He entered swiftly, and I couldn't help but gasp. He filled me to the brim, and he fit perfectly. He was so thick, and be stretched me gloriously.

"Oh, Bella. You're so tight," Edward groaned out, slowly thrusting, trying not to bring me to the brink too early.

Then he hit my G-spot.

"Yes! God, yes there. Harder, faster. Edward!" I lost purchase on the world around me. All I could think of was Edward, and all I could feel was Edward. Hell, all I knew was Edward.

"Bella, you feel so good. I don't know how long I'll last this time." He did as I said, thrusting his hot as hell hips faster and harder in tune with mine.

Within seconds, he had me seeing stars, jumping off the cliff into pure bliss. I could feel myself constrict around him, feeling him cum along with me.

He collapsed on top of me, spent. I relished the weight, feeling more comforted by it.

Soon—too soon—he pushed off me, pulling out, and making me groan.

He chuckled, pulling me close to his side. "So," he drawled. "What's the dress like?"

I giggled, knowing he was anxious to see it. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out," I said, tracing a finger along his chest.

It was his turn to groan, not happy with my answer. "You can't even give me a hint?" His begging was just too cute.

"Sorry, Alice's orders." I tried to snuggle even closer without crawling into his skin. "Besides, just think of how amazing it will be on our wedding _night_."

"Bella," he started seriously, "please warn me now, because I would really rather not get a boner in the middle of our wedding. Even though I'm sure seeing you walk down that aisle towards me will have me ready for you hours before we can even think about leaving for our honeymoon."

"I'm sure you'll survive." I smiled at him and couldn't help but let out a yawn.

"That's it! Bed time for the pregnant woman!" He called out softly, and _very _teasingly.

I couldn't help the movement of my eyes as they rolled at his antics. "A very _happy _pregnant woman," I muttered, feeling my eyes droop.

"Sleep well my Bella. And keep safe the beautiful baby growing inside of you." Was the last thing I heard, before a kiss to my stomach was planted, and I fell asleep, dreaming of the new life I would lead with my husband-to-be, and the life growing inside of me.

**Review we all know you want to. That's a lame attempt at a brain wash.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh, this is the last chapter written by the original author. It really makes**

**me sad. She is such an amazing author, I hope I can keep up **

**and make you as happy as she did.**

**As always, not mine. Still wishing it was. **

**Chapter 7:**

When I was younger—four or five maybe—I always would fantasize about my dream wedding. Who the lucky guy would be, where we would honeymoon, my dress…

But as I grew older, I fantasized less, and strategized more. The more I got into the 'family business,' the less I daydreamed. Being in a mafia didn't require wanting things that you would never be able to have. Things that were completely out of the question. Especially, when your father could shoot your new fiancé twenty-three different ways with his eyes closed, and still leave him barely alive so he could continue to torture him.

But now, on this very day, I realized that all those petty dreams that I had once had? They didn't matter anymore. Edward erased all my wants. He replaced them with better ones.

A future with Edward was better than any other extravagant wedding with some other prince charming, that wouldn't exactly turn out to be a…well, a prince charming.

I was knocked out of my reminiscing by a sharp poke. "Ow! Damn it, Alice!"

The small pixie, sighed, showing off her obvious annoyance. "Bella, you're getting married…today! And to your true love! It's so sweet…and you're just staring out the window, daydreaming!" She shook her head, looking like she had a horrible headache. "And you aren't even in your dress yet!"

I glanced down at myself. I had gotten out of my shower who knows how long ago, and Alice had dragged me by my hair to decorate my face and my brown locks. Once she finished, she had allowed me a few minutes to myself. Whether it was to grab a snack, admire my dress one more time before putting it on, get over my nerves…, and try not to let said nerves let me hurl. Because it obviously was not the baby. I think.

I had spent my time staring out the window, on the one rainless day of the year, out at our backyard. The ceremony would be held there. It would be rather small. Just the two of us, the minister, and our close friends that we had made in the short time that we have been here.

"Alice, aren't girls supposed to be dreaming about their wedding day? And, yes, I was just about to get the wonderful white gown on," I said, while maneuvering my way around the furniture. To my closet, to where I had oh-so cleverly hidden the dress from Edward. He had promised not to take one peek, and as far as I saw, he had kept himself an honest man.

Alice tsked me. "Silly, Bella. You're supposed to be dreaming _of_ your wedding day. Not _on_ it." She shook her head at me as if it was simple enough for a toddler, but more advanced than what I could ever come up with.

I quickly undressed and through the gown over my head. It came around me in waves. The satin/ velvet-like dress swirled around me, and was soft to the touch.

Usually, it was impossible to find something that not only looked good, but felt good too. But the way this dress felt, I could walk around in it forever, and never feel the need to take it off.

Well, I reminded myself about Edward. Almost never.

Once Alice and I had gotten the dress on, zipped up, and all its little buttons in their place, she fretted a tad bit more over my hair and make up. At least, until I reminded her that I was supposed to be getting married in a little under half an hour and I couldn't be her blow up doll this whole time.

Stopping her fidgeting, she sat down and bounced in her seat for a full ten minutes. I could have sworn that she was more nervous about my own wedding that I was.

"Alice? Would you care to share with the class, or do you have to use the restroom?" I teased her.

She sighed again for the umpteenth time, but it was different. It wasn't full of pity, but more along the lines of calming herself. "Bella," she started slowly. "Aren't _you_ nervous? I know that you are in a way, but how are you really feeling right now?"

I thought about it. What was I feeling? Nerves? Happiness? Something completely new? By the time I came up with an answer, I wondered if Alice even remembered her question.

"Well," I started. "Sure, I'm nervous—what bride wouldn't be? But in away, I'm at peace. Edward and I are in love. We always have been." _Even if we didn't know it._ "In a way, we act like we're married already. All we're doing today is making it legal. I know that Edward and I will always be together. Nothing can stop our love." I scared myself with how true my words were.

Alice just smiled and shook her head. "Always the romantic…" she must have glanced at the clock when she looked up, because her expressions changed. "Now! We have to go now! The wedding starts in a few seconds. We have to hurry and get your cute butt down that aisle!"

We both jumped from our spots, and she helped me walk down the stairs. We ran to the double doors in the back of the house just in time. Alice handed me my bouquet of small yellow roses and wished me luck. She was able to sneak out without being seen, to her seat. That gave me about twenty seconds to gather my breath before I heard the wedding march.

Since we had left our families and others behind in Italy, there was only about ten of fifteen people in the seats in our backyard. And I didn't have my father to walk me down the aisle. I stood alone in the doorway, taking my first few steps, and begging to God that no matter what, I would _not_ fall down in this wedding dress. Not only would I be mortified, but Alice would definitely kill me. Wedding day or not.

Everything was special, with or without the people in our backyard. Even if it was beautifully decorated by Alice herself. We had timed the wedding just right, since we had wanted it at twilight. It was our favorite time of the day, and it gave a special glow to everything. The trees surrounding us, all had small strings of light shining from each branch. The aisle wasn't too long, but it wasn't so short that I reached the altar in just a few steps. Maybe thirty or so. Speaking of the altar… It was a large gazebo that we had bought with the house. We hadn't noticed it until a few days ago, and even then, we knew that was where we would say "I do."

There was one thing about the altar that nearly stopped me in my tracks though. Okay, not one thing, one person. Tall and lean, looking devilish in his black suit, Edward stood, waiting for me. Even from this distance I could see his glorious green orbs, bright with love and happiness. His hands were behind his back, but I could see that he was yearning to reach out for me. He was perfect, even if I wasn't. But either way, he wanted me, and I wasn't going to let him regret that decision.

I reached the gazebo, where my love was standing. I released one of my hands from the bouquet, and I reached for his. He smiled and took it. "I love you," he mouthed.

I could feel the tears prickling in the backs of my eyes. I blinked to keep them at bay, to no avail. One or two slipped from the corners of my eyes. Damned hormones. Jumping all over the place. Making me at like a fool at my own wedding.

Edward smiled at me, probably knowing what I was thinking, and not worried that these tears weren't tears of joy. He knew that this was what I wanted. This was what I had dreamed of happening ever since that night. I loved Edward, and now, we were about to prove it once and for all.

The minister started talking about why everyone was here and what not. I wasn't exactly listening. And judging from the look on Edward's face, he wasn't either. I zoned out all of his talking, wondering if we were ever going to get to my favorite part.

I was also too focused on Edward's eyes. Not once, during the whole ceremony did he take his away from mine. His hand and his eyes.

We hadn't written any vows. We both knew that there were no words to describe our love. And we didn't need to do it with words or in front of people. We prove it everyday with looks and kisses. And every night with…other activities.

I could faintly hear the minister addressing Edward. "Do you, Edward Anthony Masen, take this woman, Isabella Marie Swan, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or poor, till death do you part?"

Even though I already knew his answer, my heart rate sped up. My nerves attacking at the worst time possible. But, when Edward turned to me, his eyes and his face glowing, I was instantly calmed.

"I do." His words rang through out the backyard, so sure of his answer. It was so confident, but it wasn't cocky. It was loud and wonderful, and they were the only words that I wanted to hear for the rest of my life.

The minister smiled at him, clearly proud of him. The fact that we were so young, but we were also so in love, was a rare thing in this world. He seemed glad that he was here to witness—let alone marry us.

He turned to me, and once again, my heart rate sped up. It was my turn. It was finally time for me to say the wonderful two words that Edward had said to me, and I've been dying to say since he proposed.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take this man, Edward Anthony Masen, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or poor, till death do you part?"

I turned to Edward. And I nearly laughed at the look on his face.

He was nipping at the bottom of his lip, with those pearly white teeth of his. His forest-like eyes were frantic, looking from one of my eyes, to the other. Both of his eyebrows were slightly puckered.

I reached out blindly with my other hand, finding his. Holding both of his in both of mine, I smiled. I opened my mouth, to calm his fears, if my smile didn't.

"No, she doesn't."

I jumped and gasped at the same time. Al heads snapped back to the doors that I had entered out a few minutes ago.

Standing in the entryway, was a tall man that I never thought that I'd see again. A tall man that I never _wanted_ to see again. A man that I had thought that we'd left back in Italy.

And the worst part? That man had a gun.

And it was pointed right at me and my baby, before moving on, to my Edward.

**And finally you will know who the man is!!! You're so lucky. If it was me right now I **

**would be smiling. Well I am even if I know how things are going to end. **

**I am this close to start jumping like a little girl due to the emotion**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok this chapter is actually written by me. Yet we still**

**owe this amazing story to MurderedLove, who was the one that came**

**up with this idea. I hope you like how I keep writing the story and if you don't**

**like it please tell me because I want to be this story to end**

**as good as it began. This chapter is little bit short but this is the**

**first one, I assure you that the next ones will be**

**longer.**

**As always the characters don't belong to me but to S. Meyer. Well. at least that is what she wants you to believe, I'm telling you she's playing with your minds guys. Don't let her.**

Everything I once thought to be perfect proved to be not at this moment. Every dream I had, that we had, was now broken. I could only focus in the man before me. The gun pointing to Edward. One bullet coming out of his berretta and my world would crash to pieces.

I tried to move, to do something in order to stop whatever thing he was planning on doing. Yet I could not find the strength to say or do what was needed. I turned to see Edward, and the look on his face scared me. The mix of determination, fear, love, anger and so many other emotions I could not decipher showed. Yet he still looked beautiful.

All around us was still going in slow motion. The people running, the priest astonished that someone did actually crash the wedding, some chairs falling to the floor while others already laid on it. It seemed as if a tornado made his presence known in our backyard. What once started as a beautiful wedding was now a chaos. The most important day of my life so far and he had to come and ruin it.

And then he spoke. That was my cue to snap out of my self induced daze and come back to the real world.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?? Little Bellsie is getting married? I don't think so." His gun was still pointing at Edward. "Let me tell you a story Isabella. Once upon a time there was a little princess, who was supposed to marry the prince from a nearby country. Days before the wedding the princess disappeared. The only clue her father and her fiancee had was a little note the princess left saying she ran away with her lover, a pathetic peasant nobody cared about."

Oh my Gosh. He was scaring me now. I knew that he pause only tried to create a dramatic effect, but what I was feeling right now was far worse from it. The suspense was going to drive me crazy. I looked at Edward through the corner of my eye. He was one second away from pouncing on him.

"But I guess you already know this part of this story Isabella. Let me tell you the end. The king was fool enough to allow his daughter's misbehavior, he was willing to let her go with the stupid peasant instead of dragging her back home and make her marry her fiancee. So the prince did the only logical thing. He killed the king. Yes you heard it right, he killed the king."

"Since there was no princess to take the throne the prince did it for her. It wouldn't matter because eventually the princess would become the queen. The prince did everything in his power to find the princess and here we are. Do you want to know what I'm going to with you?? I'll drag you home, were you belong. I'll do what your father should have done in the very first place."

He started walking slowly towards me, his gun still pointing at Edward. I was still paralyzed from the fear, but was aware enough to every little thing going around me.

He stopped to take his fedora and his coat off. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows letting us know that he was getting into dirty and serious business.

"No!!! Don't you dare touch one single hair of her beautiful head Jacob. I swear that if you do..."

"What will you do then Cullen. Look around you. My men are all over the place, once single movement I consider dangerous and you're out the game boy."

I saw Edward's clenched fist. He was going to do something reckless and stupid and it was my duty to prevent it form happening. I tried to gather a little bit of bravado. All the courage I had left was smashed together in the actions I was going to do.

"What do you want Jacob? If it is the Mafia you can have it. You said it yourself, my father is gone. Nothing can keep you from becoming Il Capo di la Mafia. Go back to Italy and let us be. I promise you, I won't try to keep you from being the boss. I'll even stay away from that damn country if it's that what you want."

I couldn't believe my own words. Saying it out loud only made it more real. My father was gone and I was the one to blame.

"Tsk, tsk Bella. You think if things were that _easy_ I would be causing this commotion at the other side of the planet. No darling. I'm here because I want you, I lust for you. You see, I could have given you the world had you asked for it. But now, now you don't have any right. And since daddy dearest is no longer among us, no one will be able to protect you. And you'll start behaving as what you really are: a cheap little slut.

"I'll make her scream my name while I hover over her petite frame having my way with her."

The evil smirk he portrayed was painted by the devil himself. This was not the Jacob I used to know. I was shocked by his words, but most of all hurt I never thought Jacob capable of being such a lower being.

What came next was something I couldn't have foreseen. Alice came out of nowhere yelling like a mad woman while running towards Jacob. She was what kept Edward from launching himself at Jacob and breaking his face for the words he said.

"You bastard. While don't you go and fuck some pathetic Italian girl and leave Edward and Bella alone!"

I couldn't believe my ears. Cute, little adorable Alice cursing. My eyes watered due the emotion my friend produced in me.

"Hey pixie, if I were you, I would keep my tiny mouth shut. That is if you value your life. And about me screwing some pathetic Italian girl, don't worry I will. That girl is going to be Bella."

Alice and I gasped while Edward went red with anger once again. He using all he had to keep his anger in check. I moved and positioned myself in front of him trying to block him from Jacob. He put his arms around me and hugged my waist. I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

"Don't say a word about the baby, we don't know how he might react" he whispered. I softly nodded in response. He was the only one able to notice due to the closeness of our bodies.

"Watch your steps fools. Did you think that I would treat Bella like she the queen of the world? After she did what she did?? You are delusional." He rolled his eyes.

"And what makes you believe that I'm going to let Bella leave with you?"

"Well as I said before the place is surrounded by my men. There's no way a single man, two weak women and that old rag you call priest could take them down. Second your little lovey, dovey girl will come with me on her own. There will be no need to drag her." He was smiling smugly at the end of his sentence.

I forgot all about the priest standing behind us during our quarrel. I sort of thought he left like the rest of the people.

"And what makes you be so sure that I'm going back willingly to Italy?"

"That's easy, because if you don't come I'll kill Masen."

"Wh-what?"

"You heard it wench. I'll kill the man. And don't doubt me cause you don't know what I'm capable of."

I sob escaped through my lips.

"Yo-you can-n't do i-it. Not Ed-Edward."

"Oh I made the little princess cry. I'm such a bad boy. You make me sick Isabella. Actually you should be glad that I'm such in a good mood that I'll spare his life. I should kill him as a punishment. First daddy and now hubby. What a sad story, the kind of sad story you deserve to live..."

My vision was blurry. I couldn't contain the tears any longer, they were flowing like a river down my face. The only thing that kept me on my feet was Edward. He was holding me like there was no tomorrow. I knew that he feared for my life and the life of our child. I also knew that what Jacob said was not just an empty threat. It was his plan all along to get rid of Edward, it was no secret that Jacob wanted him dead even before what happened between Edward and I. Now he had the perfect excuse.

I knew that he could feel my hesitation. He could always read me like an open book. His arms strengthened his grasp around my waist. Jacob was right. I'd willingly go with him if that meant that Edward's safety was promised. Yet Edward would rather die than allow that scum bag to lay a finger on me.

What to do? I have two options: to do as Jacob's wishes or to do as Edward's wishes. Sadly I cannot have things my own way.

"Well Isabella I don't have all day. I am a very busy man. All the cards lay on the table and now is your turn. You choose: either him or me. You know the consequences of choosing him and you've only got one chance."

I looked at him. My mind was set. The look of determination in my face gave my answer away.

**I hoped you like. If you have anything to say let me know. Review at least this chapter to let me know how I am doing =)**

**You may get a cookie for reviewing and maybe, just maybe I will include you in my will.**

**Besides reviews are a great motivation, they make me write faster.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys it's me again!!! Before I start vomiting words like usual**

**I would like to ask you a big favor. I'm close to discontinue my other story**

**because barely any people read it. It's called ****I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU **

**Please check it and tell me what you think. If I discontinue that story it will feel **

**like a failure. Don't let me down.**

**Well returning to this story I'm so happy, a lot of people are reading it. It**

**makes me wanna dance around my house like a fool. The bad things is that I would probably **

**break a leg dancing down the stairs and that would spoil my holidays. I', going to the beach next week **

**yeahhh!!! =)**

**As always I don't own this, but if wait a little bit longer I'll own a tanned body a lot**

**of people will be drooling over. No I'm just kidding my body is not that amazing.**

**Read and tell me what you think!!!!!**

I looked at Edward. The panic on his face was evident. He knew my answer, and he also knew that he was not going to like it. The smug smile on Jacob's face was all he needed. His face turned, green eyes met brown eyes. He was pleading—no, actually, he was begging me not to do it. He could have thrown himself to the floor and begged on his knees, I knew he would have done it. He would have done anything to stop me from what I was about to do.

It pained me to no end. After all the happiness we've found together to say goodbye is impossibly harder than what I thought it would. Because right now it was not only the two of us, but also our little darling. I knew what I was giving up the moment I made up my mind.

In those precious seconds, the last we would have together, I saw spurs of the life my beloved Edward and I could have had together. I could see him playing with a brown haired little boy with the most astonishing green eyes the world have ever seen. Just like his daddy's . I could see myself baking cookies with a beautiful little girl with bronze locks and brown eyes. I could see the both of us tucking our babies at night after reading them their favorite bedtime story.

But that was never going to happen. Everything was too good to be truth and I knew it. And now my happiness was coming to an end. No matter my choice we were going to be separated, so I chose the less bad of the two evils.

I turned to see Jacob once again. The smug smile was still there, the same as the determination was still on mine. I opened my mouth, but closed it again. This was not supposed to end like this. I knew that at least I owed him some explanations as to why was I doing what I was about to do. I opened my mouth once again.

"You know my decision better than anyone in this room. But at least allow me to say goodbye." I knew I was pushing my luck by asking this, but that was a risk I was willing to take. That bastard was in a good mood due to the option I chose, so maybe, just maybe he would be kind enough to allow me one last moment of happiness.

"Hahaha, I knew, I just knew. Of course I'll let you have one last moment with your hubby dearest. But make it quick Isabella, I don't have time to waste." He then turned and spoke to Edward. " Don't try anything funny Cullen. My men and I will be standing outside those doors and just one movement of yours could make us blow this place into tiny pieces." With that he turned and left. Only for the next few minutes.

"Oh Bella!" Before I could say anything Alice was standing in front of me. She hugged me with everything that she had. "I know that these precious minutes belong to you and Edward but I had to say goodbye. Don't forget me and never, you hear me, never loose hope. I know that this story doesn't end here and that the two of you will be reunited again someday. I love you Bells." She kissed me on the cheek before walking away.

Just before she left through the doors I turned and said. " I love you too Alice, and I promise never to forget you. Thank you for being the friend I always wished and never got the chance to have. Until now." She blew me one last kiss before disappearing through the doors. Before she left I caught a glimpse of little tears coming out of her eyes.

It was then when I heard the sobs. It was Edward. He was no longer standing, he had no energy left to do it. He was sitting on a chair, elbows placed on his knees, his hand holding his head. The silence around was overwhelming, and the only sound that cut through that silence were Edward's loud sobs.

I ran to his side. I couldn't let him spend our last moment like this. This was supposed to be about us promising to never forget the other and kiss until we had no more air to breath. He took his elbows off of his knees to let me place my head on his lap. His eyes were red and puffy, tears were still coming out of them. His hand found my hair and he played with it for a few seconds. When he stopped his other hand moved to take my own. Oh how I was going to miss his big rough hands holding my smaller smoother ones. I sighed.

He signaled me to stand up. I did as he requested while he helped me with my task. When I was on my feet he pulled my closer to him. I sat down on his lap while looking to those beautiful green eyes. Those eyes that were once filled with joy and hope, were now dead.

"Why Bella?" His cracked when his spoke. "Why do you have to choose him over me. Haven't I given you everything I could? Don't I make you happy?" More tears found their way out of his eyes.

"Shush. Calm down my love. This has nothing to do about me choosing him over you."

"Then tell me because I don't get it! You are leaving me to return to Italy with him."

"No, that's not it and you know it! How can I stay here knowing that it would mean your death!?" I looked at him when I paused. I want him to see all the love and adoration my eyes held for him. Only for him.

I wanted him to know that he was the only one, and that nothing was going to change that. My heart was his to have, and no one else could have it. When I told him so many months ago that he stole my heart I was not lying. He took it and it was his to keep. Just as he gave me his heart for me to take care of.

I grabbed his hands and placed them on my swelling stomach. My own hands were atop of his. In that very same moment the baby kicked. Our baby was saying goodbye in its own way. He or she knew that Edward was its father. A very loving father that would do anything for his child. A child he wouldn't see be born because some stupid and arrogant man decided that he wanted to have me as his sex toy.

Our hands intertwined. They were still lying on my growing belly. We were looking intently at them while feeling our little miracle move inside of me. This was the proof of our love, a baby conceived in it. And it would be the only outcome of it. Our baby was the only one that could prove that once a boy and a girl met and feel in love even when it was against all odds. That that young couple fought against all the obstacles that life put on their way. But it would also prove that sometimes evil found way to get into our lives. And that when it happened to bad guys won the game while the good guys had to obey their will. This was that case.

Our heads moved and once again. Green met brown. We know that our time was about to end even though we didn't want to. There were still things to say that we couldn't avoid. I was about to continue our conversation when I felt a pair of soft lips covering my own. It was hard to believe that all of those kisses that I once took for granted now were coming to an end.

I put more force into the kiss. I could feel Edward's hand caressing my widening hips. Our lips moved in synchronization. They fit like two pieces of a puzzle, perfect for each other. I tried to deepen the kiss. My tongue came out of my mouth and tried to part his mouth open. He willingly obliged. My tongue grazed his teeth before going further into his mouth. At some point our tongues met and they became one. They were not battling for dominance but trying to convey all of the love we felt for each other. I could taste how sweet Edward's mouth was. It tasted like cinnamon, lavender and honey.

We kissed till there was no more air in our lungs. After we pulled away he pecked me on the lips. That kiss said more than all of the words we've said so far. It showed all the love we had for the other. It represented all the good times we has together even though that we knew they were to stop happening.

He looked at me in the eyes and begged. "Please, don't go. I don't want you to leave. How I am supposed to keep on living if you're not here with me?"

"I can't. How can I keep on living knowing that you no longer exist. At least, if I go I can still have your memory with me. I will look back in time and remember you like this. I'll see you beautiful face in my head and a smile will always be placed on your face.

"If I stay he'll kill you. I refuse to see him do it. I want to believe that you are out there being happy, just like you deserve to. To me you will be immortal, no matter what happens I know that you'll be alive. And that will be the only thing that will give me force and strength to never give up, to look to the future without regretting my past. And I'll never regret it because you were in it. Because you gave me a reason to live. I would rather go away tonight with him than have spent a whole life with never getting the chance to know you.

"I want to look into our child's eye and find the same spark I always found in yours. To hold him or her the same way you held me every night. To give him or her not only my love but yours as well. I need hope and you are the only one that can keep that flame of hope alive inside of me. I'd rather lie to myself to keep that hope alive that to allow him to kill it right now.

"Promise me Edward. Promise me that you'll take care of yourself. That you are not going to do anything stupid. Promise me that you are not only going to survive but to live like you deserve to. Promise me that you will find the happiness that was denied to us and that you will cheer every moment that we spent together. That there are not regrets in your life. Tell me that you feel the same way I do. Tell me that you'd rather have one single night with me than one whole life without me in it. Even if it hurts to be separated, tell me that you might think that this pain is worth it. Because I think it is.

"This, my love, is not a good bye, but a see you later. This is not the end of this story. One day—whether that day takes place in this life or in another one—we will be together again. And that day, we'll be able to write our own stories, and believe when I tell you that you will be the prince charming in every chapter and that it will end like every story deserves to end. We will live our happily ever after."

By the time I ended my speech I was out of breath, but I knew that every single word that came out of my mouth was truth. There was no way to deny it. I faced Edward, the only man I'd ever loved, or will love, and our gazes met one last time. His eyes said all the things he wanted to but wasn't capable of saying. I could see that he believe every single word I said and that he agreed with me.

I knew that he wasn't going to say goodbye. It would only make this a final separation and neither of us were willing to let that happen. I stood up. My time was up. They were expecting to go out at any moment now. I gave them my word and I was not going to break it. I would return to Italy even if it was the last thing I did.

I took two steps in the direction of the door when I felt his hand grabbing my wrist. He spun me around. I was wrong, he still had some things to say even if they were not goodbye.

"I love you Bella. I love you, I love you, I love you. Promise me you won't give up and that you'll wait for me, no matter when that day comes. Promise me that I will be the only one ever. Promise me the same way I promise you to do all of the things you asked me to."

"I promise"

"Take care of our baby. Don't let anybody put their filthy hands on you or on him. Kick, punch or bite but don't let them take advantage of you, just because you are a girl. Be the brave woman I know and love."

As he said those words I couldn't help myself. I had to kiss him. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him with all my might. I knew that one day we would be together again. A love as strong as our couldn't go to waste. I was not going to allow it.

We ended the kiss repeating 'I love you's a million and one times. It was our mantra and it would never die. No distance, nor time could extinguish the passionate flame that our hearts shared.

He hugged me once more. This time I was really leaving. More kisses and words could only delay the inevitable and make the wrath of Jacob Black arise. I walked to the door but just before I opened the door I glanced back. Edward was silently looking at me, knowing that this was the last time we would see each other in a long time. The way that Edward stood, his pose, the adoration and love that his eyes held, the longing, his green eyes and his bronze hair made him perfect. The sight was unique and I knew that it would be burned in my brain forever.

The last time I saw my Edward.

I walked through the doors. A bunch of men were outside waiting for me, including Jacob.

"Are you done? Come, it's time to go."

I followed him out of the house and followed him into the SUV that was parked in front of it. A looked at the house one more time.

It was the house that I once thought could make all of our dreams come true.

**REVIEW!!!! I know that I got some las chapter,**

**but hey they make me happy and I'd love if you could send more =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys!!!! I know that I have not updated since forever, but I had a good reason.**

**I as on vacation, so I spent the last three weeks with no computer =( I only got the chance to check**

**my facebook once. On the other hand they were amazing!!!!! I spent the last three weeks **

**in Aruba and met with a lot of friends**

**that I don't usually see because they don't live in my city (or my country)**

**This chapter is a little bit short but I've got next one started so you won't have to wait **

**that long for the next that I can promise.**

**In this chapter there will be a few phrases in german but the translation will be at the end **

**of the chapter. I hope you like**

**As always Twilight doesn't belong to me but I'll ask for it on christmas, I hope **

**santa can give it to me )**

* * *

I looked out of the car window. I closed my eyes trying to erase the memory of our house from my mind. It was a painful task but at least I had to try. There was no point in lying to myself. I was not going to see my Edward ever again, not if Jacob had a say in it. And he had all the sayings.

The whole ride to the airport was silent. Jacob knew better than to try and push my limits. He knew which battles needed to fought and which ones had to be ignored. Besides we had nothing to say to each other. At least, I didn't.

I couldn't help but think of Edward. How broken he was, and it was all my fault. I thought a piece of my heart was ripped apart when he suggested that I chose Jacob, because he was making me unhappy.

I held the rest of my tears at bay, there was no way I was going to let Jacob know how badly he affected me. I couldn't show any kind of weakness. Actually, I decided that from now on it was not worth showing any kind of emotion. What was the point in felling if you can feel nothing but pain?

I closed my eyes and rested my head against the window. Everything was dark inside my head. I wished everything could be like that. Darkness accompanied by numbness was what I needed right now.

_Stop it Bella. Thinking like that won't help you get rid of all of your emotions. You have to put a mask on and not let anyone catch a glimpse of what is going inside of you. Poker face NOW!!!!_

I sighed. I had to become a statue. A cold heart rock with not soul nor heart. It couldn't be that hard since I already lost my heart and my soul. A weird sound brought me out of my reverie. Jacob was looking intently at me, like trying to decipher something. And the he spoke.

"Isabella the moment you arrive to the airport you will be given clothes to change. I don't want to see that horrible dress again. One maid and two guards will be assigned to you in order to take care of you, keep you from doing something stupid and report to me every single thing you do. The moment we arrive to the house you will start a diet. I grosses me out the fact that you have gained weight since the last time I saw you."

"By no means are you allowed to leave the house and don't try to trick me. I am not that pathetic lover of yours. You better behave. Just because I didn't kill him doesn't mean that I can't go back and bring him to kill him in front of you."

"Ahh and I forgot to tell you, there is no point in trying to bribe your guards since they don't speak English nor Italian. They are Germans so you won't be able to communicate with each other."

I nodded signaling that I understood. I could not speak in that moment. I totally forgot that Jacob and company had no clue about the baby growing inside of me. How would he react when he finds out? I couldn't keep this charade about losing weight for a long time. Eventually he would notice that instead of losing weight I was only gaining it. Besides knowing him he'll made use tight clothes and if that happens, no, _when_ that happens my baby bump will be noticeable.

I feared of what might happen to my baby once Jacob finds out that I'm pregnant. I promised Edward that I wasn't going to let those mongrels harm me or the baby in any way but there was nothing I could do to keep them from doing whatever they wanted. They were twice my seize, had guns, and outnumbered me in an astonishing way.

I had to find a way to keep my little secret longer. Right now the dress was covering and hiding my swelling stomach but as soon as arrived to airport I was going to find a way to fit into the clothes that the German maids are supposed to give me. Maybe I can convince them to help me. Thank God that I've been to Germany before and that I managed to learned some words in order to communicate with those who didn't understand English.

We arrived to the airport sooner than I thought. I guessed that I lost track of time while being lost in my thoughts.

We got out of the car and three blonde persons with sky blue eyes were waiting in a line. For how they looked they were surely the guards and the maid that Jacob told me about. The other men went to retrieve and prepare some things for our flight and I was left alone with the Germans.

The tallest guy approached me. He looked kind but there was no way to know if that was truth until I spend some time with him. _Or them._

"Hallo meine beliebte Frau" (1) he said. Wow, now I know that Black was not lying when he said that they didn't speak English.

"Ich bin Herr Thomas Kürzl aber für Sie ich bin nur Thomas. Der junge Mann is mein Bruder Hans und das schönes Mädchen ist meine kleine Schwester Tanja"(2) He was pointing to himself and the others while saying this.

I didn't understand a single word of what he said with the exception of the names. He was pointing to himself while saying Thomas so the other man had to be Hans. The girl was Tanja.

Tanja waved her hand while saying "Kommt, kommt," so I followed her. We stepped into a little cabin, actually it was more like a dresser.

"Frau Black..." I stopped her before she could go on. Since I got off the car a plan had formed in my mind. I was going to make her believe that I was married to Edward and that Jacob took me here against my will. It was not entirely truth, but it wasn't a lie either.

"Frau Masen" I said while pointing to myself.

'Ok Frau Masen, können Sie sich ausziehen? Bitte?" (3)

I looked at her as if she had grown another head and she sighed. It was obvious that this was going to be a lot harder than what I initially thought.

"Klamotten" she said while pointing to her clothes "off"

Then I understood, she wanted me to take my clothes off. I didn't want to undress in front of her but I didn't have another option since this place didn't have a bathroom. I turned around hoping that this way I could be able to hide the bump.

It didn't work.

The moment I took the dress off Tanja fixed her eyes on my belly. Her eyes went wide as a pair of plates and looked like an "Oh". After a few seconds she recovered from her shock and almost yelled.

"Oh mein Gott!"

I tried to shush her and she complied. I took the hearted shaped locket that hung from my neck and showed her the picture of Edward that I had inside of it.

"This" I said pointing to the picture " is mein Herr, husband" I showed her my engagement ring to put emphasis in my words. " He is the Vater of mein Baby" I stopped for a second trying to remember some of the words I learned in my formers trips to Germany.

"Herr Black weiss not, he must no wissen" I looked at her pleadingly "Hilfe bitte!"

"Aber Thomas und Hans müssen es wissen. Sie passen auf sie auf" Tanja exclaimed (4)

"Niemand bitte!"

She said nothing and turned away. She left the little room and returned minutes after with a change of clothes. I was fearful of what she could have brought but when I put the clothes on I felt. I looked in the whole body mirror that was hanging on the wall. The clothes looked tight enough yet they still hid my baby bump.

Just when I was going to thank her for helping the door opened. Hans and Thomas were standing at the door looking intently at me. I guess I wasn't off the hook after all. I turned to Tanja. Her face showed a determination that scared me yet her eyes showed guilt and kindness.

Both brothers came into the room but Thomas made sure to lock the door before going any further. Thomas walked towards Tanja and stayed besides her. Hans, on the other hand approached me, grabbed me by the arm and then sat on a little sofa in the corner of the room.

His face showed some kind of emotion but I couldn't recognize it. He was eyeing my locket carefully. But what happened next was what shocked me the most.

"Frau _Masen, _Tanja told us about everything. We have our reasons to help you, yet nobody must know about it. Mr Black thinks that we are not able to speak English so it is safe to say that he won't suspect about us as long as we behave normally."

"Neither Tanja or Thomas can speak English, even though they are able to understand it a little bit. Under no circumstances are you allowed to speak to us in English. Try to communicate only with Tanja, she'll let us know later what is that you want. If you have to speak with us treat us as if we were retarded. We don't want to arise any kind of suspicion."

He paused for a moment and looked Thomas. He nodded as if answering a question that was not spoken aloud. After that he spoke again.

"Ma-may I take a look at your locket???"

I took it off once again. I handed it to him and he started to examine it. His fingers slid all over the surface of the locket. Even tough he was exploring it he seemed as if he knew the piece of jewelry by memory. After a while he opened it and stared at picture of Edward. He stiffened.

He went to Thomas and showed him the locket. Some sort of recognition appeared on his face. Quickly he handed me the locket back and said some kind of apologize and left. Thomas and Tanja followed after him.

I folded the dress and left it on the couch. Even if I knew that there was no point in folding it because it surely would end up in the garbage I didn't want to see my wedding dress lying like a rag on the floor.

A left the room after that and headed to the place where Jacob's men where all standing. He was in a good mood today in I definitely didn't want to change that. He was a very unstable person and only God's know what could happen if he was enraged.

Soon after all of us boarded the private plane that was going to take us to Italy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tanja woke me up the moment we arrived to Italy. I fell asleep little after the plane. The events of the day drained the little energy I had left. A pregnant woman shouldn't be under that amount of stress.

By the time I stepped out of the plane the only ones in the hangar where Thomas, Hans and Tanja. Thomas handed me a note of Jacob.

_Isabella,_

_As you must know I am a very busy guy. Because of the stunt you pulled by escaping with that low life you call lover I've left many of my other business unattended. For next month I wont be in Italy._

_Even if I am not there you will report to me daily. I'll call you at 8 o'clock every day and you better answer it or you'll face the consequences. Just because I'm not around doesn't means that you can do whatever you want._

_I've left instructions to your guards. Under no circumstances are you allowed to leave the house. I know that I already told you this but I wont take any kind of chances with you. If you ever need something that is not in the house tell one the guards and if they understand you they' I'll provide it to you._

_The moment I arrive I'll hire a wedding planner . The date of the wedding will be in two months and two weeks. Do the math._

_Jacob_

I couldn't believe. This moronic bastard had no feelings, nor soul, nor heart. Ha! I even doubt he has a brain. He had to come and ruin my wedding. Why didn't he attend his business first.

Had that been the case I would have been already married to Edward and enjoying my honeymoon with him. _Focus Bella, thinking about Edward will make you just more miserable!!!! Remember cold and heartless as a statue._

I followed the German siblings and got into a limo that was waiting for us in order to take us to the mansion. The whole ride was silent. Hans was tense all the time. It wasn't a good idea to show him the locket after all. Tanja was trying to reassure him by holding his hand.

When we reached the mansion I directly headed towards my old room. At least in there I could be myself. I only hoped that Jacob had left the room intact. I was going to give him one hell of time by destroying the room if he touched a single thing of it.

Luckily for me it was the same. I headed to the bathroom and checked to see if I had any kind of liquid soap or bubbles and candles. I wanted to take a relaxing bath in the tub and nothing was going to stop me from doing so. I was going to get what I wanted even if I had to go and buy the things myself. To hell with Jacob's will and thoughts.

I searched trough the cabinets and found all the things I as looking for. I prepared the bath and lit the candles before stepping into the hot water. Half an hour I was falling asleep in the tub when I heard the door of my room open and close. I paid attention to who it was but I couldn't hear anything.

Whoever it was the one inside of my room she or he was definitely not looking for me. Just when I was about to see who it was I heard the voice. It sounded familiar yet I couldn't place it.

Even if I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop I was curious as why that stranger was hiding in my room. He was cussing alone and some keynotes could be heard in the background. From what it seemed he was trying to make a phone call.

After a while he stopped cursing and the real conversation started.

"Hello??"

"....." **(That's the person on the other end of the phone speaking)**

"Yes, yes is here. Don't worry I've got everything under control."

"...."

"No, so far no one suspects my intentions. Don't worry I know how to handle things on my own."

"....."

"It was a shock actually I was definitely not expecting it. It's been years since the last time I saw it but it brought so many memories. When she gave it to you the last thing she expected was you to use it as a gift."

"....."

"Yeah, yeah I understand your point of view but still."

"...."

"I know I am not supposed to call you unless is very important but believe me it is. You never talked about her condition. This complicates things!"

"...."

"Bring it to you? That's your answer? You make it sound a lot easier than it actually is!"

"…."

"Ok, I'll try."

"...."

"You know that you are smarter than what let the people know, right? If only they knew of your game. They wont know what hit them."

"......"

"Hahahaha I guess you are not off the hook either."

"...."

"The contact? Ah yes, I spoke with him. Everything is in order."

"....."

"I have to go, I hear footsteps in the hallway I'll talk to you later."

Little after I heard my door open and closed once again. I stepped out of tub and dried myself before putting my pajamas on. I returned to my room and collapsed onto the bed.

Who was the guy on the phone? His voice seemed so familiar but I couldn't place it with the face it belonged to. Why was he hiding? I hope that if he's doing something behind the backs of the others at least is against Jacob.

Who was the person on the other end of the phone? I could not hear a single word of what he said. Granted I was in the bathroom eavesdropping, I shouldn't have heard a single word of that conversation. It was to much that I heard only part of it.

But I did, and now I was dying to know everything about it. Besides it wasn't even my fault thatI heard. The man came into my room without my permission and now he cannot blame for knowing that he is doing something that nobody knows of.

Argh! I want to know.

_New goal: try to find the person who spoke in my room and find out what he's doing and why._

At least now I have something to keep me entertained during my stay in this horrible place. The person who spoke works in here and since I must stay here all the time it wont be a problem to dedicate all of my time to satiate my curiosity.

I will have on heck of a time while playing Sherlock Holmes. I was going to find everything thing I wanted even if it was the last thing I did.

_Detective Bella, here we go._

_

* * *

_

**Ok if you guess at least one of the persons talking**

**on the phone you'll receive a teaser of the next chapter!!!!!**

**Remember to leave reviews it will make post faster and it will help me be happier.**

**The translation of the phrases :**

**(1) Hello my beloved Mrs**

**(2) I am Mr Thomas Kürzl but for you I am only Thomas. the young man is my brother H**

**ans and the beautiful girl is my little sister tanja.**

**kommt-come**

**(3) Ok Mrs Masen can you undress yourself??? please???**

**wissen -know**

**hilfe/ help**

**niemand-nobody**

**(4) But thomas und hans must know about this. They take care of you**

**The links with the photos of Tanja, Thomas and Hans are on **

**my profile!!!!!**

**And now the only thing left to say is**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!**


	11. AN

Hey guys,

I know that most of you had been waiting for me to update but yet I haven't done this in a while. This A/N is written because

this afternoon one of my reviewers asked

me why I stopped updating if I promised not to take long between posts, yet it's been months since the last chapter I posted.

Well, here is the explanation I guess many of you are waiting for: most of you know that this story originally belongs to

murderedlove and since she decided that she wanted someone else to end it I've been writing it. Part of the agreement

was that every chapter had to be betaed and approved by her before I could post it.

A week or so after I last updated I sent her the draft of the new chapter,

yet she asked me to change a few things. I did as asked and sent her the new chapter again, however she

never responded. Since the I've been unable to get hold of her and I am not one to break her

promises so I find it impossible to keep up with this story until urderedlove tells me to do so.

HOWEVER I know that some of you liked this story a lot so I am willing to start another mafia story or any type of

story if that's what you want.

If that's the case then please me leave a review or pm me so I can post a poll about the type of

story you wan to read next.

Tons of love, grace.


End file.
